Bliss
by AnalynnJayden
Summary: Due to a promise between the late multi-billionaire business king of Seattle and an ordinary, strong-willed girl's grandfather, Serenity Jack finds herself betrothed to a seemingly cold-hearted business man. Can love bloom under the strain of love rivals?
1. A Festival Affair

Bliss

Disclaimer: this is an A/U adaptation and is based loosely on Goong; I do not own the plot or the manhwa. I also do not own the sailor moon characters or any real locations, quotes, real fashion brands, real food or buildings that might appear in this story.

* * *

Summary: Due to a promise made between the late multi-billionaire business king of Seattle and an ordinary, strong-willed girl's grandfather, Serenity Jack finds herself betrothed to a seemingly cold-hearted business man. Both unwilling parties agree to the marriage, each with his and her own different motivations for the agreement to marry. Can love bloom under the strain of love rivals and business ambitions?

* * *

This fan fiction is set in an A.U. and will not hold many similarities with the standard sailor moon anime/ manga. Personalities will remain similar but I reserve the right to be creative with my story, there are no monsters and no sailor senshi (soldiers). Also, Serena's height will be different. Please be open while you read and enjoy the story. Also keep in mind that even though the year and time may be current, the happenings in the story are different from our reality.

* * *

_-June 19__th __2009-_

Darien Column struggled to make sense of the information he was being given. "Do you realize what this means?" he asked his father angrily.

"I do, son, but that was the agreement, you must marry this Serenity Jack or your will forfeit your inheritance as well as your position as head of Column Industries," his father said.

Darien hit his fist into his office desk and glowered at his father. "I will not marry a woman I have never met. I refuse to be forced into marriage, especially one to a stranger," he gritted out briskly.

His father, Aiden Column, simply shrugged his shoulders in response, "I can't do anything about it," he said indifferently, "Your grandfather was very particular about promises and keeping them. There are strict guidelines son, which if not followed to a T will ensure that our wealth goes immediately to your cousin and aunt."

"Impossible!" Darien couldn't believe what he was hearing. He straightened up from the desk and slowly began to think, there had to be a way out. "We have the best lawyers in the country father; someone must be capable of breaking a will made by a dying eighty nine year old man."

"And yet all the lawyers are unable to do so."

"I will not agree to it." He said decidedly.

"Then shall we be paupers?" the words were meant as a question but they escaped with more bite than Aiden had intended. This situation was one he had no desire to be in; he wanted his son to understand the significance of their problem. "Unless you can find a replacement, you must marry this Serenity girl. The will states that if you are married before the eighteenth of the next month, it will become void. We will retain our wealth, but you must be wed by that date."

"Done."

Aiden chuckled, "You have a girl?"

Darien mimicked his father's chuckle. "I do," he answered, "and she will agree to the marriage."

The older Column leaned back into his office chair, "And what makes you so sure, that she will agree?"

Darien grinned, "I know the girl I am choosing, and she loves me. She will marry me."

Aiden found himself rolling his eyes at his son's naivety; he still believed love was enough. _Well, a world like the one we live in will do quick work of your belief_ he thought bitterly. "See that she does son and be sure this girl can fit into our family, that she can become a proper Column bride." When his son nodded his agreement Aiden stood to leave, "Do not disappoint me," he said lastly before he moved out the room and shut the office door behind him. _There is no room for failure._

_-June 25__th__ 2009-_

Despite the hot, Thursday morning dozens of council members worked hurriedly to place together the festival scene. A number of students blew on balloons while some worked to set up games while others efficiently set and decked out tables with colorful decorations. They worked diligently and cheerfully, grins high on every face. Their energy was born from the knowledge that today would be the biggest festival their school, Braythorne High had ever had. In the centre of it all was school council president, Mara Daye. She remained composed throughout the numerous questions from the students regarding the many preparations the long awaited day had brought. Calmly she delegated the tasks out to the other council members before she moved to complete her own responsibilities.

With a streamer in hand, she reached to hang it on the nail that would hold it, but she found her four foot eleven frame was lacking. She looked around the grounds of the soccer field to see if any help was available but every person was busy with some kind of task. Already on a ladder, she rested her hands on her waist contemplating what to do. Almost deciding to wait and ask someone else to do it she smiled when the face and five foot five frame of her long time friend came into view. Relieved, she called out. "Ren, please come give me a hand with theses streamers? I can't reach." When her friend did not reply, Mara called out once more, "Please hurry Serena!"

Serena "Ren" Jack ran up to her friend grudgingly. She had just received a poor grade on a math test when most of the class had received exceptional marks. To top it off there was the stupid festival. She did not have the slightest interest in the festival nor the man they were putting it up for. Nonetheless, she bent down and allowed Mara a lift on her shoulders. "Better?"

Moving off of Serena's shoulders and then the ladder, Mara adjusted her thin glasses and grinned, "Much better, thank you."

"I don't understand the fuss," said an irritated Serena, "I mean, so what if he donated a couple thousands to the school, doesn't he get it back in taxes?"

Mara shook her head and moved to gather more streamers. "No, three hundred thousand is far more than 'a couple' and the festival is to thank him for his generosity. He may receive some tax respite, but he will never get the full amount back."

Serena spread her arms wide, lying down on the fields grass, she frowned. The talk of taxes was bringing the math test back to mind, she had promised her mother a good mark. What would she say when she saw her grade? Serena licked her lips, which she did whenever she was anxious. "Whatever," she said dismissively. Deciding to ignore the test for as long as possible, she played idly with the streamers and finally she let out the thought that had been playing around in her mind for the past week. "Doesn't it seem odd to you Mara? That a business man that lives in a big city like Seattle would come to our little Braythorne and donate money to one of the most inconsequential schools in the country?"

Mara sighed, "Why can't you just accept his actions as his goodness?"

Serena smiled in response. "No one is ever that good," she answered. "It's like Gramps says, 'don't let yo' self be fooled so easy girly, there's more than meets the eye'."

At the mention of her friend's grandfather, a fond smile found its way to Mara's fair face. She had come to respect the elderly farmer because of his wisdom and kindness and the way he treated her not as his granddaughter's friend but as a family member. "Your grandfather is a wonderful man, but I'm afraid I must counter his words with a quote from U.S poet and lecturer Ralph Waldo Emerson: 'Trust men and they will be true to you; treat them greatly and they will show themselves great.' What I mean to say is you should give him a chance."

"It amazes me," Serena said thoughtfully, "that you have mastered all the subjects yet you still make time to memorize quotes and _read_." Serena looked to her friend and smiled playfully before saying, "Mara, I think you are endangering your intelligence by being my friend"

Mara stuck out her tongue and laughed. "Whatever Serena!" she said jokingly, "I believe someday my habits will rub off on you."

"Sure," Serena mumbled back, her mouth as always, was full. Nervousness had taken over her and seeking comfort, she had reached into her lunch bag and found some ramen noodles that her mother had packed for her and now she busied herself with eating them.

Mara rolled her eyes before she turned from her friend and began to take in the grounds where the festival would be held that afternoon. She let her hands fall to her hips as she surveyed the decorations that she and the student council had been meticulously working on since news of the Column's visit had arrived. It was almost finished, but something was missing. _The poster!_ "Hey Serena…"

Serena flinched. "Yes Mara… what do you want?"

"I need to stay here because the principle is supposed to check on the decorations and preparations that I've made." Serena nodded already aware of the situation. "But I forgot the thank-you poster the council made in my locker." Mara continued hesitantly, "… would you mind grabbing it for me?"

Serena sighed and placed the ramen bowl to the side. "I could do it if you absolutely _needed it._"

Mara smiled. She felt bad for having to ask the favor from her friend, but the Column's were due to arrive in five hours. She still had much to do before the principle arrived, and she had to finish the preparations as well as her council duties before her classes started later that day. Mara knew that when she had a chance she would repay her friend for the favor. "I need it," she answered, biting her lip guiltily.

Serena groaned, "All right!" she said standing up, "but you better watch my ramen."

"Promise," Mara said seriously.

Serena frowned playfully, "sometimes I wonder about you, so irresponsible!" she threw her friend a cheeky grin before moving into a brisk walk and then a jog towards the direction of the aged lockers. Mara stood shaking her head with her hands still placed tightly on her hips. She giggled as she thought to herself how interesting life was with Serena in it.

* * *

Serena skipped down the dingy, humid hallways of her school, Mara's poster tucked safely beneath her arm. Sipping on a cup of orange juice, she turned into the corner that led to the grounds where the festival would be but stopped abruptly when she felt a hard body bump into her. The cup had slipped out of her hand and poured on her and the person before her. She immediately began to apologize, "I'm so sorry…" she started, but stopped when she looked at the body, the _man _she had spilt the juice on. He looked pissed. _I've done it this time!_ She thought to herself worriedly. Not only had she run into and splattered juice all over an angry man, she had stumbled onto an intimidating man that looked very capable of hurting her without exerting much effort. "Look sir," she tried again, "I really didn't mean to be in your way, I spilt the juice accidentally."

The man's brows furrowed and his firm looking jaw took on an angry set, "But you did," he answered irately. "Do you have any idea how expensive this shirt is? Do you know how impossible it will be for me to get another one in such short notice?"

Serena pulled her eyes from his face. "It was an accident," she said apologetically. She really did feel bad for ruining his shirt, but she also didn't know if she was the only one to blame. He was equally as responsible as she was, but she thought it wise just to apologize and then move out of his way; she didn't want trouble. She offered him another apology and started to leave. "If you'll excuse me," she started, "I have to deliver something to a friend."

"Oh and what would that be?" he said the question rather than asked it. She tried to move around him but he still refused to budge.

Finally Serena answered him, "It's a poster for the festival we're having this afternoon."

Before she knew what was happening the man had reached over and snatched the poster from underneath her arm. He held it up, "You mean this poster right?"

"You jerk!" Serena spat at him, "Give me back my poster. I already apologized to you."

"Well," he said coolly, his dark blue eyes never leaving her lighter ones, "I don't think that's good enough. Give me something in return for it, maybe a new shirt" he demanded, "or I will rip it to shreds."

Serena laughed nonchalantly and threw her hands up. "Try me!" she cried, calling his bluff. What she never expected was that he would carry it out. Frozen where she stood, she watched helplessly as he bit into the poster and ripped it mercilessly.

Mara's poster was gone; it had been destroyed by this stupid bastard. "You violent man," she yelled at him, "You ripped a poster because of a shirt! I can't imagine the woman who'll date, let alone marry you. I pity her because she'd have to be pretty desperate to willingly put up with you, not to mention all of your crap!"

He smirked, "Who said anything about marriage?"

Serena felt flustered, that last part really hadn't been in context. "Well" she said regaining her composure, "You certainly look old enough to be married, and yet you're here bullying a school girl. It doesn't show you have character and definitely no respect for women. What you did now proves just how selfish and horrible of a person you are!"

The man threw the remains of the poster to the ground and shrugged. "Don't worry about it," he said coolly, his eyes shooting her a chilling glare, "I'll be fine as long a bitch like you doesn't marry me!"

"You know what?" Serena asked inching towards him, "You're disgusting."

He laughed humorlessly, "Oh princess, so are you." He looked to his watch as though he were bored with the girl. When he spoke to her again his tone was uninterested, "Next time make sure you watch where you're going." And without a second glance to her or the massacred poster, he walked past her.

When he had left Serena bent to the floorboards and looked hopelessly down at the ripped pieces of poster paper that lay on the ground. In her mind raced two thoughts, one was that she wished she would never again see that man and the second; _how would she explain this to Mara?_

-Until next time…

_Life is Bliss…_

Hey this is Analynn! What do you think of the story so far? I have the best beta in the world and I want to thank her for all that she has done for this story! I cannot even begin to tell you all how grateful I am to SilverRay. She hasn't just been my beta but a great mentor! I also want to recognize MoonlightMaiden14 because she did beta the story too, thank you guys so much! Anyway, I am a _huge_ fan of reviews. Check in and let me know what you think! (I accept ideas for future chapters; leave them in your reviews or PM them to me).

Hugs and jasmine kisses,

Analynn


	2. Unexpected Disasters

Bliss 

Chapter Two: Unexpected Disasters

Disclaimer: this is an adaptation and is based loosely on Goong; I do not own the plot or the manhwa. I also do not own the sailor moon characters or any real locations, quotes, real fashion brands, real food or buildings that might appear in this story.

* * *

This fan fiction is set in an A.U. and will not hold many similarities with the standard sailor moon anime/ manga. Personalities will remain similar but I reserve the right to be creative with my story, there are no monsters and no sailor senshi (soldiers). Also, Serena's height will be different. Please be open while you read and enjoy the story. Also keep in mind that even though the year and time may be current, the happenings in the story are different from our reality.

* * *

Decorations for the festival were finished. Moving on to the next task, the students of Braythorne High busied themselves with packaging and preserving snacks, entrées, dishes, lunches, soups, deserts, as well as whatever else counted as food for the festival. And because Mara hadn't wanted to be behind on any of the proceedings, preparations had begun early and all the food for the festival three hours later would need preserving if it was to be fresh. The urgent and driven way the students worked was as though they were chipmunks on the last day of autumn, but the frenzy surrounding the grounds said that were they indeed chipmunks, they had only just begun to store away for winter. Students and volunteers alike hurriedly grabbed bowls and foil paper, plates and dishes and anything else to aide them in their endeavor. Carefully surveying the proceedings all the while and helping where needed, Mara knew without a doubt they would be finished in time. She knew the festival would be beautiful. It gave her such pride to think she had been in charge of it all, and that things were moving according to plan. They were on schedule, even ahead by precisely eight minutes and eighteen seconds if she was correct. But still, as her gaze drifted from the balloons and streamers to the carefully placed tables and set games…something was missing.

_Serena. _ She realized at last, recalling that her friend had yet to return.

By the time the first thirty minutes had come and gone and Serena had still to arrive back with the poster, Mara had begun to worry about her friend and where she might have disappeared to. It _was_ possible that she had gotten distracted with someone she met along the way and a conversation might have been started; so Mara decided not to over-think the matter. She couldn't be long, she had believed. But then the next twenty minutes passed by and Mara didn't know what to think. Soon after Serena had left in search of the poster, Mara had found a bigger one that another council member had made and had yet to tell Serena. She hoped fretfully that she wasn't still looking; but it made little sense that her friend hadn't returned by now. Mara had been positive the lock on her locker was left open, so surely that couldn't possibly be the problem… and yet, what could be keeping her friend?

She would have to find out.

Without a moment wasted she handed over the bowl of fruits she held to a younger girl, and adjusting her glasses, turned towards the lockers. Careful to skirt the group of students involved in last-minute origami, she walked composedly until the very edge of the field, at which Mara moved easily and quickly into a brisk jog. As she did so she felt her resolve cement as it set into place: she would find Serena herself.

* * *

_It's more of a collage of fail. _Concluded Serena, still dismayed and in disbelief of all that had happened to leave the poster in the state it was at now.

Serena knew Mara would be waiting for her, and she knew she was keeping the others waiting, too - but she just couldn't move. Her legs felt numb and her hands were still shaking. How long had it been? She wondered absentmindedly. It felt like a second hadn't passed to the encounter with the man - she knew different, maybe an hour or two had gone by? She wasn't sure. Struggling at first to piece back together the scraps of the poster, she had eventually given up and simply stared down at the pieces of salmon colored paper littered across the floor. Running through options in her mind she saw that using glue wasn't one she had, there had to be at least thirty or forty pieces of paper in front of her and if she tried to glue the pieces back together she would only succeed in making a bigger mess.

So in all actuality, there was but one option. And that was turning around towards the grounds, taking with her what little of the poster she could salvage back to her friend and explaining to her simply and quite matter of factly that the fault had not been hers but that stupid jerk's.

She fully blamed the stupid _baka_. If she had but known this would be the consequence of accidentally spilling her juice all over his 'expensive' shirt, she would've gotten _more _juice and maybe even a _bigger_ glass.

"What kind of man does this sort of thing?" She wondered aloud, not bothering to stifle the furious half-thought before it escaped. There had certainly been something behind his anger - there had to have been. Everything else aside that man had been one clearly involved in business. Serena had seen the spark of opportunity in his endless dark blue eyes the second he'd begun to ask for a trade—a new shirt for the poster—he was a man quick in calculation. Under any other circumstances, a man like himself wouldn't have bothered himself with exacting revenge; he would have yelled for a minute or two but soon would storm away to a meeting as he ordered in a clean set of clothing through his expensive phone.

She had seen it happen numerous times in her Saturday and Sunday cartoons where the cold brute of an entrepreneur ran tight to schedule and wasted little time with distractions as she must have been. Not to mention the easily derivable fact that rich business men spared little time to poor school girls (and especially not those who had done them the insolence of ruining a shirt). Something was up and Serena knew it, but that had given him no right to take matters into his own hands, he had been devious in his handling of the situation. Because of him everything was now ruined; it was just a poster, but its demise felt as though the entire success of the festival had fallen to the ground as well. Everyone was so pumped; she didn't want to be the one to break the news to them, at least not yet.

They could continue to prepare - she decided - and when she'd settled herself enough to walk, she would return and break the news.

But until then she would remain rooted to the same spot, moving only to pull back a piece of salmon paper now and then when a wind would blow at the pile and some would begin to wander. It was only when the sound of feet running towards her registered that Serena snapped back. She waited for the sound to pass but they only grew softer as the running transitioned into tentative steps.

"Serena?" asked a voice so very familiar but too unlikely to belong to the person she assumed as it made her turn. She had been right the first time; it was the person she needed to see the most but hesitated to reach out to even now. It was Mara.

"Mara…" she forced out finally, feeling queasier now than ever that she was face to face with her friend. "You came here?"

"You didn't come back and I worried." Mara replied simply, walking closer. "What's up with you?" she asked. "You're on the ground, why?"

"I didn't want to come back," Serena said blankly, feeling tears well in her eyes, "the poster is ruined." She elaborated.

"Oh my…" Mara knelt beside her, stroking her back gently while she surveyed the mess on the floor. "This is a fine example of ruination. Everything is in perfect position…what happened?"

Serena sighed, missing the sarcasm as she looked at her friend. She breathed in deeply to steady herself. "I met this guy," Serena started, a memory of him coming to mind, "I had gotten thirsty so I got myself a drink on the way, but in my hurry to get back with it, I ran myself into the loser and to get back at me he tore up the poster." She could picture his wavy, short hair and tall frame perfectly as if he were sitting next to her and not Mara. In her mind she saw his lips part into that oh-so egotistical smirk and she shivered. "He was an awful person." She looked up, "I hate him."

"Hey, it's okay." Mara soothed, patting her back. "I guess it worked out fine because I wasn't going to use this poster anyway."

"Legit?"

"The statement is one hundred percent legitimate." Mara clarified, "Let me help you up." She offered, straightening. "I know for a fact that sitting on this floor is not where you want to be."

Serena - who was still partly in shock - just nodded, taking the offered support. A part of her still couldn't get over their luck; they would have a banner after all! But, another part kept fuming - even as she stood uneasily. _What if they hadn't found another one? _It questioned. Then everything would have been at a detriment, just because of the baka. "He's lucky we had another one." Serena said evenly, imagining his face in her head again and this time glaring. "Because had this interfered with all you and everyone's planning, he would have a truck load of orange juice and me to contend with."

"Well he's lucky it did then," Mara stated, laughing, "I don't think he nor I would have wanted that. But enough wiling of time away here, there are things left to be done." Mara raised an eyebrow, "let's head back?"

"Sure." Serena retailed, following as she was led towards the site of the preparations. She kept pace with her friend and pushed all thought of that despicable person far away. Why should she bother herself in dwelling on him?

Truly the man was a baka, and certainly not worth her time.

-Elsewhere-

Darien slicked back his hair agitatedly and shifted uncomfortably within his Porsche. He felt out of place and a stalker waiting out here in the school parking lot, but surely he couldn't go in. Not only could that crazy girl who'd spilt the glass of liquid still be in there, but the people of this school were expecting him and he knew once he entered there would be no coming out, or at least not until they'd expressed as much gratitude as they'd conveyed through their heavily decorated invitation and numerous appreciation cards.

The funny thing was that he hadn't done it for this low-class, trivial speck of a school. And little did they know, that money hadn't been meant for them but for someone else. More accurately it had been given with the intention of winning back his girlfriend, Raye Helm in mind. She attended this dump of a high school as a senior year student and participated in dance competitions through the school's only club targeted for the activity. Gingerly he remembered her complaining about the lack of equipment and uniform available for the rest of the squad on a number of dates; he hadn't taken her words to mean much other than teenage angst, but today all the half-listening would pay off.

Simply said because it had to.

They were together because he cared about her, more than any other woman he'd seen she was alluring and dangerously captivating. They were good together, and it wasn't a mystery why her name and face had been instant in popping into his mind. She was the best, and the best absolutely always had to be his. He wouldn't marry some bucket-bottom girl his senile grandfather had chosen; he would marry her and no one else. The only possible hinge in his plan could of course be the fact that since a call to her two weeks ago, he and his fiancée-to-be hadn't spoke. He had phoned to tell her he would be visiting her soon for reasons he could not explain over the phone, and she who had first sounded disinterested, proceeded to then drop the line on the excuse that her sister was home and needed help in the kitchen.

The thing though, was that Raye hardly ever was home. When she wasn't practicing, she was out usually with the dance team or her few friends at the mall, shopping. Darien knew her well enough to tell when something was up. Not only was he confident in the knowledge, but the noisy chatter in the background proved further that Raye hadn't been reading alone in her room.

So why would she lie? He had wondered. To find the answer to that question he had donated far more money than he'd been intending and specifically another donation to her club, reasoning that had he done something offensive, the donation would pay away his forgiveness.

He hadn't called to inform her when he'd arrived because he himself hadn't been sure. He didn't know this town and had dwindling desire to; needless to say he didn't know his way around here. His stomach turned as he recalled back the only plane scheduled to fly into the town; with poor choice of entertainment and even poorer yet food servings, it had been almost falling off its own hinges. In foresight, not giving a scheduled arrival time was wiser because in the event, Darien had arrived two hours later than expected. To fly down here, he had cancelled four meetings, cancelling the four remaining for that day hadn't even registered as a possibility but now he saw he might as well have done so from the beginning. Coupling that short-notice inconvenience, along with the distasteful incident from earlier resulting in the ruination of his new shirt would result in the summation of Darien Column's worst day to date.

Only one thing could make it right, he decided, and that was Raye's agreement to marry him.

Before Darien met with any of the celebrations, he would first seek out Raye and explain the ridiculous situation to her as well as the whole business regarding the will. She couldn't refuse, not when he'd given her everything she'd asked of him. Marriage - like everything else - was like business; plans changed on short-notice and adapting to those changes was ever essential. Their marriage he had pictured taking place further down in future would simply happen closer to present. She would become a Column bride, a title endowing the respect of many and wealth beyond the likes she had ever known; and he would released from that binding obligation, he would not be bound to it, and surely not when he had a girlfriend like Raye who could not refuse him.

_Speak of the devil…_ Darien mused as he caught Raye's deeply raven hair and slender form turn the corner and head down the hallway towards him. Pressing lightly on the button, he honked to gain her attention. Perking her head up, she scanned the parking lot before her eyes rested on the Porsche. He waved through the window and she smiled weakly, her brow contorting in familiar worry.

Slipping out of the car he headed towards her, jogging in his business jeans, and soiled shirt. He hadn't had time to change and had found not a one reputable dry cleaning establishment able to cater to his needs; so as a result, he had gone without, placing a suit jacket over it instead. When he stopped and had closed the distance between them, he reached out and pulled her into a hug. He breathed in her trademark scent of violets and lemon, realizing he had missed her as the gust of wind blew locks of her long hair to brush his face.

Their embrace lasted for a brief count of seconds before she pulled away, looking up at him with shock. "Darien…" she started, her voice truffle smooth but agitated, "you arrived."

"I couldn't miss it." he answered, not able to place the unease so evidently surrounding her. He reached for her again but she pulled away, crossing her arms to her chest.

"You could have called," she insisted.

Darien's brows furrowed. "I didn't know when I would land, but mostly it was to surprise you." He said, watching her shift uncomfortably. "Can we talk?"

Raye looked up at him, her brilliant purple eyes searching his face. "Sure." She answered finally. "But I have drama in a few and I have to be back in time for it."

"Great." He smiled, relieved. He followed closely as she quickly started in the direction away from the school and towards a crowded area of trees. They stopped finally when there was nothing but towering oaks surrounding them.

"Talk." She stated simply, biting at her lip and waiting.

He took steps from her, trying to piece together this situation he himself hardly understood. "Did you receive the donation?" he asked finally, turning.

Raye nodded briefly, "I did," she answered, making eye contact for a second before pulling away. "We get new shoes and leotards as well as new treadmills...thank you."

The words of appreciation didn't hold properly on her tongue, they sounded forced to a certain extent, and he hated hearing them. "Don't thank me, I did it with a purpose." He was eager to move on to more urgent matters.

"I couldn't have guessed either wise." Retorted Raye sceptically. "I mean, three hundred thousand Darien; plus the forty hundred thousand to the club? I knew something was up, so go ahead and let me in on the catch."

"It isn't a catch." Darien said, feeling himself tense as he grew bothered. "It's a proposal, for marriage." He watched the look of disbelief cross over her face and smiled slightly before he carried on. "I need you to marry me."

"But why?" she stammered, stepping farther away. "Marriage isn't a joke Darien; you can't decide to want it suddenly one day."

"I know, and I don't want it, not completely." He watched her lips tremble and saw tears would not be far away. "Let's sit over here," he offered trying to avert the situation.

She nodded, giving her consent and followed him to a sturdy looking concrete bench. When they sat together side by side and she had stilled, he began to speak. "My grandfather had a Will made out before he died," he explained, "and in it there's this clause dictating that if I do not marry the granddaughter of his friend, I will forfeit my inheritance and position at Column industries." Darien stopped to look at her carefully, "Unless I find someone else.

The choice for me is unquestionable, so tell me Raye, will you marry me?"

He posed the question as mere formality, her mind by now should have well been made and observably, it was.

"No." She replied at last. She stood fast then walked ahead so her back was to him before continuing in a more assured tone of voice. "I will not marry you Darien."

He said nothing, grappling momentarily with the loss before he too stood abruptly up. "Is there something lacking in me?" he demanded, not ready to acknowledge the rejection. "I have shown by the donation how aptly I can tend to your needs and how easy living life would be with me, why would you refuse?"

"Because I don't love you!" the words were yelled and they rang in his ears. He should have looked sooner to see that Raye wasn't crying; she was fuming. "You're arrogant because you're rich Darien. Because you're rich, you were so very confident that I would say yes because of _money. _How could you believe you could buy me?"

"I didn't." He defended, pulling himself together. "It was a gesture Raye; don't see it in that way."

"What other way is there to look at it?" she questioned, taking steps closer until she was just beneath his chin. "I don't come from affluence, I live here Darien, and all my life I and my sister have just gotten by." Raye stopped to let a bitterness tinge her smile. "Our meeting that day at _Gia's_ wouldn't have happened if I wasn't on the school trip." She asserted, bringing to mind the incident which had first brought them together. "You went there all the time but that day was my first and only visit since! I played down my background because I wanted to be with you, but I can't lie to myself anymore."

"It isn't an issue." Where she came from had never been a stumbling block, at least never to him. They had met at one of the most exquisite restaurants in the city but his attraction to her wouldn't have changed had it been elsewhere; at least he liked to think so. "I can give you everything desirable, you could be like a queen with me Raye and everything to do with your background can disappear. Being my wife can give you that."

"I don't want it!" Raye flared. "I don't want the obligations and I certainly do not want the judgemental treatment from your family and others, which I am sure to get if I marry you." Chest heaving, Raye stopped only to catch her breath. When she had, she went on. "We dated, but marriage together isn't right for either of us." she reasoned. "Nothing can change my mind on that."

"Raye..." he said her name because he didn't know what else to say. Rejection was a feeling foreign to Darien Column; and she had dealt it out harshly.

"Drama starts in two." She told him, stepping back. He thought she would walk away but she stopped, seeming to feel guilty. "I didn't want to hurt you Darien, but maybe marrying this other girl is for the best...for the both of us." Her face settled into the one he had come to care for, the one he had never imagined would ever say as much or as near to what she had just uttered. "The donation means a lot to me and the team, thank you for it, it was really great. Don't hate me for my decision, Darien, understand if you can."

"I won't," he replied steely, "Don't expect me to."

She looked stunned by his reply, but smiled in effort to hide it. "I'll see you at the festival, then." She said lastly. The words were the quietest he'd heard from her since their embrace, and with them spoken she was gone. He blinked twice before she had disappeared completely, running in the opposite direction and away from him.

_Damn this day, _he decided, angrily running hands through his hair. _Now what other choice was there?_

As if on cue, he heard a page come in through his pager. His Samsung Galaxy he had turned off because of want of little interruption. The pager however, was always on, it was for emergencies.

Nothing close to composed, he shovelled it out, pressing a button and reading the message. The message from his secretary read:

From: Amy Conroy:

To: Darien Column

Subject: Urgent

Sir, the festival will begin shortly. Please ensure that you are present.

She had a penchant for bad timing and now under any circumstances was no different. But he stopped himself from punching a reprimand. There was something in his mind forming, a plan to be exact, and he calmed himself to think it through. Were there consequences to its execution? He wondered. Deciding yes, but soon after, realizing he cared not for consequence. Raye hadn't wanted a thing to do with him, hadn't she said as much? She had dared to screw him over, dooming him to carrying out the directions stated in the Will. He would pay her back for her insult like a Column; in full measure. Flipping open his keyboard he began to type.

From: Darien Column

To: Amy Conroy

Subject: Question

_Ms. Conroy, would you be familiar with the name of my designated fiancé, the one mentioned in the Will?_

He pressed send and waited for a minute before a reply came in. Finally, one arrived.

_Yes, it read a Serenity Jack would have been the fiancé, she attends the same school at which the appreciation celebration for later today is being held... but I was given instruction to ignore the Will as you had someone else in mind._

Darien smiled wickedly, reading the message once again. Trust his secretary to be nosy; she never was quite as good at minding her own business as she was at doing so for others.

_No particular reason, I will see you at festival._

He hit send without hesitation. It was of no concern to her what he intended to do with the name of his intended, but more so every one of this 'Serenity Jack'. So she attended this very school? Luck indeed was on his side then, because he would not have to look far in order to find means of revenge. An open opportunity had been placed before him and unbeknownst to Serenity; she was to become a Column bride.

_Tell me Life is Bliss…_

* * *

Analynn here, guys with the second chapter of _Bliss_ but before I even get to that, I want to give a huge shout-out to my _beta_ AND sister, SoujaGurl who took the time to carefully go through this text. I realize that there may still be errors and mistakes but she's done such a great job of making this better! I look at writing on this site as a learning process and if I haven't apologized to you via PM, I will now. I'm sorry for the delays in updating! My life is crazy right now with schedules and due dates… but look to the end of this note and see what I've decided to do about it!

On higher notes, you can check out her stories by looking her up and I know that she'd love it! She's talented and up and coming in writing so be sure to let her know what you think (she's a sucker for compliments lol ;)) But back to the chapter.

Believe me when I say this one was just perfect to write! Maybe it's the fact that this is one of my more matured pieces and as I grow I can apply what I've learnt to my work and (that brings me back to what I mentioned earlier, look to the bottom to see my decision on the other stories.) the characters come alive for me. I've taken attributes and done something with them so that they're unique but still familiar, they've become more than the anime in some ways. But that's my opinion and you bet I'm itching to know yours! Give me stuff to improve on or just compliment me… you know I'll take both ;)

Notice:

As for my other titles such as: **Edward vs. Serena**, **Edward vs. Serena** _beta_, and **Bite Me**, expect ending summaries for these stories either this month or the next because I cannot continue to write them. The reason being that my style back then and my style now are so very different; I can't write the chapters knowing that the beginning is not as good as the current ones being produced. So to my very loyal reviewers and PM-ers, THANK YOU! I would never have gone on without you, and I extend many apologies for possibly letting you down. However, I will seek to rectify the edge of my decision through a full and detailed summary for every story of how each of them would have gone respectively. So expect that soon and know that I am deeply sorry.

Xoxo, Analynn


	3. A Declaration of Revenge

Bliss

Chapter Three: A Declaration of Revenge

Disclaimer: this is an adaptation and is based loosely on Goong; I do not own the plot or the manhwa. I also do not own the sailor moon characters or any real locations, quotes, real fashion brands, real food or buildings that might appear in this story.

* * *

This fan fiction is set in an A.U. and will not hold many similarities with the standard sailor moon anime/ manga. Personalities will remain similar but I reserve the right to be creative with my story, there are no monsters and no sailor senshi (soldiers). Also, Serena's height will be different. Please be open while you read and enjoy the story. Also keep in mind that even though the year and time may be current, the happenings in the story are different from our reality.

* * *

The bell sounded at a quarter to three, loud and crooked. The last period was over and all pending preparations by now were finished and done. It was time for the festival to begin. Serena walked – or more so – dragged her feet to the meet. Two lessons hadn't at all given her enough time to come to terms with this situation, and she had decided simply to try her best to endure it. What were two hours? Nothing. That was the right answer, but she felt certain two tedious hours spent celebrating a superfluous and undoubtedly pompous business man would be nothing short of excruciating. He would be glorified at their celebration, but for what? Suddenly donating money to them; even if there was a possible and almost undeniable motive behind the act? It seemed ridiculous; business men like the one she met that morning made it clear that the whole group of them were a selfish and inconsiderate lot, with always a motive. Despite what Mara and everyone else said Serena was still convinced the man behind all the uproar was up to something. After all, what did he stand to gain? They were poor. With little monetary supply to replace much of anything, everything was old and weathered – even the battered text books they often had to reuse looked better than the roofs of the shelters with their holes the size of rice balls. But nothing quite bested the peeling wallpapers; they would be good for five years more before they completely fell off their edges.

They would never be able to repay his gesture, and he had nothing to gain from the donation. The only question remaining was: if fully aware of their condition - as he must have been - why had he given the money? The thought plagued her for a few more steps until Serena sighed, realizing she had halted in the middle of the hallway. When she thought about all of this it got her so worked up that she almost always forgot what she was doing. It made her angry to think the planned celebrations were needless, a waste of time and a sure show of foolishness on their part. None of this should be happening.

And yet, thinking that way also made light of everyone's joined efforts today. Undermining their efforts could not be avoided if Serena chose to belittle this man; because if not to her, he at least mattered to this school. She didn't need to like him, she told herself, she just had to push through it and help where needed. No one would make her talk to the man and if nothing else, they would get to cut classes. That was a bright side. Braythorne was excellent at celebrating. They were a happy school, supportive and loving – that was what she loved most about it. Age and wealth had no business here, all that really mattered was banding together and getting through – just like they had done this morning – and just like they always would.

It was time to meet with the man who had made so many people all around her so happy. She walked quicker amongst the crowd of students and took the corner that lead out to the field, not because her mind-set had completely altered but rather, a thought had occurred. There was a candy floss machine being run today, Mara had mentioned it days before and Serena had caught sight of it being set up this morning. It made perfect sense that if she wanted one of the better shaped and sweeter ones, she would have to hurry.

* * *

He could have heard the chatter from a mile away, and saw as the considerably small soccer field swam with the faces of children. Darien stood to the side with his personal assistant – Amy Conroy – as well as two other of his general business advisors and the never-ceasing talk-show host of a man that was Mr. Lewis, the principal. So far he had heard the man gush over everything from his Armani suit – which he had gotten Amy to send along with his Gucci tie – and McQueen loafers, down to his bare essentials such as, his Lamborghini wrist watch. If Darien didn't know any better, he would have assumed the man had never seen staple designer apparel. But he did know better, and that was exactly _why_ he assumed so.

Like this show of meaningless appreciation, he would similarly bear Mr. Lewis. Every praise and compliment from the portly man proved the time for his revenge was drawing near; everything was in place. The announcement would go as planned, and it was intended in every way to be a declaration of revenge; today he would spare the feelings of no one. Darien would go down, but not before taking a certain Serenity Jack with him, and of course with the fall, he would stab the woman responsible. Raye would see he was more than capable to replace her, and her miserable friends would realize just how pathetic she was. Who did she think she was to refuse a Column?

Having closed his emotions Darien was now focussed, coming to terms with this decision to go along with his arranged marriage could certainly hold until later, but avenging his insult would need to happen now. He had wasted enough time already; there was none left for further delay. Straightening, he felt the cries of laughter pull him from his contemplations and watched as the line-up of the senior students merged into the crowd of younger ones. Staring long at the classes, Darien told himself he was looking merely to scan in mocking the faces of these paupers, but somewhere in his heart he knew that he was wrong. It became even more apparent when he spotted her – solemn faced and approaching – Raye Helm. With her attention elsewhere she barely noticed him, and amongst the faces of her peers she seemed the most troubled. As he felt his heart wrench, Darien cursed at the feelings he still had for her; weak and bothersome, they would do naught but get in the way. Forcing himself to remember the insult from earlier, he jerked his eyes away. This was no time for weakness; he had but minutes to prepare and announce to the gathering his intended.

"It seems the students have arrived." Observed Mr. Lewis as he straightened his penguin-patterned tie, smiling. "If you'll excuse me please, Mr. Column, I must begin."

"Of course," replied Darien. He moved to let the heavy man shuffle over to the make-shift podium. The sun gleamed down and shone atop the principal's crisp bald head, making him appear twice the thirty years he actually was. He winced once at a blinding shaft dancing in his face but soon coughed, seemingly recovered.

"Students," the man said as he spoke into the microphone, "thank you for the effort on your part, this would have been impossible for any of us alone. This is teamwork at its finest!" The crowd erupted into cheers and Darien discreetly rolled his eyes, already bored with the school-spirit routine. He was thankful when the man began speaking again. "The reason for the preparations is one most all of us know. We have worked hard to offer our thanks today to Mr. Column and Column Industries for their very generous donation. Their kindness is unwarranted as it is unbelievable." He turned and gestured to Darien, grinning. "I can't say how grateful we are to you in words, but know we will never forget this gesture. I have had the fine opportunity of speaking with Mr. Column" said the principal, turning his attention back to the school, "and I have found him to be an excellent man. Please, welcome the man very much responsible, Darien Column."

They clapped for him, and Darien nodded as he slowly made his way to the platform. Mr. Lewis handed him the microphone, patted his back and bustled off. Darien felt the presence of opportunity and breathed in, knowing exactly what it signalled – the time was now.

"Thank you." He started, clearing his throat only briefly. Glancing around, he tried himself to appear impressed with what he saw, and also to avoid eye contact with the raven-haired beauty who had so earlier scorned him. He looked for something solitary and subtle to focus on, and finally settled on a small concession stand producing bags of pink floss. There was no line, only a handful of students ordering, but somehow that small set-up had caught his attention and now it steadied him. It was the distraction he needed. "Thank you," he murmured, feeling the weight of the words sit uncomfortably on his tongue but pushing on, "The donation is yours and it will always be. We at Column Industries are thrilled that you accepted it so warmly. Please, think of it as a gift and use it however you please." He gestured around them. "This celebration must have taken effort; all the planning done seems truly heartfelt. You have my appreciation."

He paused for effect just as doubting thoughts played about in his mind. If he were to be engaged, marriage naturally would follow after, and that entailed responsibility. He questioned himself if having a marriage like the one his parents had was really what he wanted, the answer to it – No – came quickly. If nothing else, Darien had always wanted affection at the very least to be involved in his decision of marriage; and yet here he was, declaring the name of a woman-child he had never met. Life indeed was unpredictable, he had never seen any of this coming. Here he stood before hundreds of students, having second thoughts when really there was no backing down. He would have to honour the Will made by his grandfather; he would have to save his empire.

He was praying for strength as he straightened, surer than ever of his motive. "I have an announcement to make." He rushed out, finally composing himself. "Call it fortunate, or perhaps, perfect timing that many of you are present here today, because you will all join in the celebration of my engagement." Darien smiled crookedly, feeling as the students and faculty held their breath. They were all waiting for the name. "My intended attends Braythorne." He said, purposefully looking at Raye then. To his satisfaction, he saw the quizzical arch of her brow and familiar confusion lit her face. "Serenity Jack," he said coolly, never once taking his eyes off her. "Please, would you meet with me up here?"

And very literally, Darien could hear the high-pitch cry of a gasp – not from Raye but from somebody else – just before the sound of school shoes running in a very opposite direction filled his senses. He strained to see past the mass of students but caught only two meatball shaped buns bop up and down as long streams of corn-golden blonde hair flew in either side of a petite body, headed in a direction far from him.

* * *

Serena resolved that the world was terribly, terribly wrong. Because she was certainly hearing things, she was hearing untrue and impossibly clear things. Her mind felt alive with the memory of that afternoon's celebration and she pushed it away, running faster yet in the direction towards her family's farm house. Scents of dirt and grain ran up to meet her as she crossed into the threshold of the farm minutes later, and she relaxed against the smells, letting them soothe some of her troubled self. Nothing made sense anymore; she needed to find her Gramps.

"Macy, not now," cried Serena, nuzzling the black spotted cow for a short moment. This was hardly time for hellos; her life never felt more of a mystery than it did now. The business of attending a school fair probably had never been as complicated as it had become today. How was she to know that whilst she stood eating away at her bag of pink floss; not only would the man from that morning's juice incident turn out to be none other than the donator – Darien Column – but he would also make the announcement that still made every fibre of her core shake. She was _fiancée _to the _baka_? She needed answers; she needed them now before the ground beneath her disappeared; before the sky peeled open and something else untoward happen.

"Gramps!" she hollered, heading for the carrot garden, his favourite place in the entire four acre plot of land. "I need you, Gramps! Where are you?" Serena called again when there was no reply. The cows were out and as per habit that meant someone had to be home. She wandered past the sheep and horses and into the part her grandfather called his own – his garden.

She stopped calling when she saw him, not meaning to disturb. Pepper and salt was the only way her grandfather's combed back hair could be described. Streaks of gray mingled into his hair of jet black, creating a wonderful contrast. Never stooped but always straight and tall, her Gramps looked well younger than his age of sixty five. Serena was so emotional she almost ran up to him, but she halted, not wanting to worry him she relaxed. There had to be a solution to this.

"Hey kiddo!" He had seen her. Now Chris Jack was straightening, already moving happily over to his granddaughter.

"Gramps!" Serena cried, closing the distance between them and enveloping him in a tight hug. She squeezed harder than she should have and he pulled away slowly, studying her face intently.

"Your home early." He stated simply, holding her by the elbows and searching her face. "That party at the school doesn't end until five, am I correct?"

"I left early." Serena answered quickly, averting her eyes.

"Something's wrong."

"How are you?" she was dodging the topic.

"I'd be far better if you told me what was wrong."

"The carrots look good."

"They're dying, Ren. They've never looked worse."

"Gramps, you sure?" she questioned, heading their way. The garden was modest but no matter the distance it was evident they were withering. As always, he had been right. "I think it's the worms," Serena started, "they're eating away at the carrots, it's funny because it isn't even the season."

She turned slowly, and looked expectantly at her grandfather for a reply; he said nothing.

"Gramps?"

"Do you trust me, Girly?" he asked, crossing his arms to his chest. She nodded. Of course she did, there was no one she trusted more. "Good." her grandfather replied in his old, smooth voice. He walked over to her but didn't speak until he had taken her comfortingly by the shoulders. "So quit playing me for a fool and tell me." He said reassuringly. "If its man-trouble, I have the shotgun ready whenever you need it, just give me the name."

"It's not that!" she cried, blushing furiously. He would do anything to protect her, and his dedication to doing so never ceased to take her by surprise. "The donor of the money announced something today and it has me more than worried. He said I was his fiancée, but other than this morning, I have never met him. His name is something Column, and he's very grumpy."

"A Column?" Her grandfather half-whispered, his eyes looked busy, as if he was far away somewhere thinking. "You're sure?"

"I'm sure; no one has stopped talking about him for weeks. Imagine the nerve, right Gramps? He donates some money and thinks he can buy me!"

"Oh I don't think that's it, sweet heart." her grandfather said slowly. "I don't think that's it at all..."

"What do you think it is, then?" she leaned in closer to listen. "He's up to more than we could ever imagine?"

Chris Jack shook his head slowly, staring off into the distance. "Not at all." He muttered. "I think it's the straight-forward honouring of a friendship, plain and simple. If that is indeed his name, then he's the one to carry out the promise made years ago, a promise I thought to be long forgotten."

Nothing he was saying made sense. Her usually very lucid grandfather seemed in a daze and she hadn't an idea what to do. "Is anyone else home?" she started to pull away, certain he needed help.

"I'm fine." Her grandfather insisted. He shook his head and life returned to his face almost instantly. "What did he look like?" Chris asked, brimming almost over with elation.

"Tall." Serena offered dryly. "He wore an expensive suit and a horrible attitude."

"Just like Timothy," he breathed, "his hair color?"

"Dark," she responded instantly not pleased at the visual image of him popping to mind but offering more of description, "he had dark blue eyes and a defined nose."

"He's a Column!" exclaimed her grandfather proudly. "Timothy's own kin, kiddo!" he paused, and knitted his eyebrows together upon noticing Serena's look of distress, "Now don't look at me that way, I have much to tell you."

And truly he did. He told her of a rare friendship born of kindness between himself and a soon-to-be prominent Seattle business man; years ago when he had been involved with the shipping industry he and Timothy had been workers on a trade ship. They both had harboured dreams to expand themselves in business but that dream had been particularly realized with his friend. While Chris had taken the money from his shipping endeavour and bought the farm, Timothy had invested his earnings. The money had grown and quickly, turned into the Column Industries it was today, but always a man of his word, Timothy hadn't changed with the expansion of his wealth. Rather, he had kept closer to his old friendships.

He and her grandfather had easily become fast friends, and while on that ship they both had grown close enough to promise to each other marriage between their grandchildren. The reason being, Chris had only one son at the time – Serena's father Dwayne – and Timothy had only Aiden. But Dwayne was married and expecting a baby girl, her. The rest seemed simple; at least until Timothy's death, after that nothing had seemed certain, everything had changed and the entire deal regarding the promise had presumably died along with his friend.

"I can't believe it." Serena whispered in disbelief.

"This is really happening!" her grandfather exclaimed, clearly more enthusiastic than her. "Has he set a date?"

"Gramps, no." She hadn't the strength to be angry; it felt as though with every passing second all of it had faded. She wasn't upset; she was tired and ultimately shocked.

"Is something upsetting you?" asked Chris, noting her unease. "I think in my excitement I forgot you girly, tell Gramps what's playing with your mind."

"How can I be engaged?"

"You were there when he announced it, am I correct?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"And you heard him say your name, yes?"

"I did." she answered.

"Then you're engaged." Chris said matter-of-factly, "That there is a done deal if I ever heard of one."

"My opinion doesn't matter, does it?" gasped Serena, surprised at how at ease he was about this. "I just marry him because of a _promise?_"

"That is the way these things tend to go."

Serena wasn't budging; she wouldn't just get married because of some deal. She was just thinking about it and it sounded wrong, how would saying it aloud feel? She shivered, not wanting to imagine. "How could you arrange something like that; even before I was born?"

"Don't say it that way." Her grandfather insisted, "The family is good, for your marriage there could be none better."

"Why didn't you mention it before?"

"When Timothy died I assumed all business regarding your marriage was over, I didn't know my friend would honour his word, even in death."

Her grandfather sounded euphorically proud and Serena bit her tongue to keep quiet. She and her Gramps were close, but she doubted from what she had heard, that he would take any insult directed towards his friend. "I need a drink," she said standing. Not bothering to dust down her skirt uniform she ran to the house, hardly breathing and just pumping her legs hard until she pressed through the door and stumbled in. Her house – like most everything else – was modest, but it was home and so very familiar. It wasn't until she had doused her face in water from the tap that she heard the conversation from the living room drift in.

The rooms were separate and insulated – when the doors were left closed and not open as they were now – from what she gathered, the people conversing obviously believed themselves to be alone, and those people were her parents. Against her better judgement, Serena strained to listen undetected. "Honey, they came again?" asked her mother, Tracy, in her characteristically worried tone of voice.

"Those loan sharks!" gritted her father as he stomped to his feet. "We borrowed a little from them but they harass us and take away all our happiness!"

She listened closer, surprised at the choice of topic. They always seemed to get by despite the meagre income garnered from the farmers market. The farm wasn't doing as well as it once had, but she hadn't ever imagined things had gotten this bad. If she wasn't hearing the conversation herself, she would have never believed it.

"How do we fix this?" her mother asked, already in tears. The sound of them falling made Serena wince, her mother never cried. But she had been wrong about a lot lately; maybe she did, just never in front of her or Sammy.

"I don't know dear." Dwayne sounded agitated, "I look for other solutions but the only way out of this seems to be agreeing to the marriage." He paused, seemingly collecting himself. "I hate the thought of giving our daughter away but it seems the only way. The way Dad used to go on about them, they sound like good people. They can take care of her, and maybe give us the money to take care of Sammy, Dad and ourselves."

"We can't ask that of her!" Tracy insisted, immediately pulling herself together. "We'll find a way other than that, we'll have to."

"Yes dear, we will." Dwayne agreed, further soothing his wife.

They continued to murmur something under their breaths and Serena moved closer until she was pressed against the wall. She peeked around the corner, spying an ornate box the size of a sweet container, but far more beautiful, sit atop her sitting room table. She had never seen anything like it before, it looked like something treasure might be hidden within and it seemed so out of place here in her humble home.

As if on cue, her mother began to speak. Serena hid herself as not to be seen but saw as her mother pointed to the box, her chin trembling. "Put it away, Dwayne, seeing it makes me feel sick. We won't use it. Take the token away, and if the secretary phones again tell her we won't do it, Serena's worth more than this."

Her father nodded, pulling her mother closer into his arms. They stayed that way a moment more and Serena watched them cry together, hushing their sobs as best they could. Finally they pulled apart, both worn out. Intertwining their hands, they left the room together, but not before her father slipped the box beneath the book shelf opening. And then they were gone.

"All my Saints, if I didn't see I would've never believed! Here I was thinking I did well by teaching you not to eavesdrop."

Serena knew the voice. She needn't guess; it was Gramps and he had followed her. "No one told me." She forced out, feeling helpless to stop any of the events from happening. Her life was turning upside down. "Why did they keep these things from me, why did you?"

"They didn't know you were there." Her grandfather answered, looking sheepishly away. "And to address the question about why; you didn't need to know."

"I have to do something."

"Like what, Girly? I know I let my excitement get the better of me back there, but I want you to know no one will force you into anything. You heard your parents, now hear me; you matter too much for us to give you away. Promises aside, this is your life and you will live it according to your own terms." He pulled her into a hug this time and she cried fully, not realizing how badly she was shaking until she was against him. This was the reality of her life and Serena let herself cry the pain out, she couldn't keep it inside anymore, she wasn't so strong.

Her family was deep in debt, that fact couldn't be clearer. Everything felt like it was slipping away and there seemed like no solution, it all looked so helpless. How could she save them?

"I'll marry him." she whispered to herself, but as the idea solidified she spoke the agreement louder. "I'm going to marry him." her grandfather pulled away and just stared at her, she had surprised him just as she had herself. Serena nodded solemnly and with that, she headed into the sitting room towards the book shelf. She slipped her hand beneath the corner it had been hidden and pulled it out, marvelling at the beauty of this small box. Opening it she removed the contents – a small gold ring – and slipped it into her pocket. If gossip was to be trusted; Darien Column would be staying at the best Hotel in town if he hadn't left already, she passed by her grandfather and hurried out the door to catch him.

She would marry the baka, but only to save her family.

* * *

**From: Darien Column**

**To: Amy Conroy**

**Subject: Runaway Bride**

**Has news come of my bride?**

He waited, idling away on his phone but feeling his attention divert. Darien, slumped in his chair, sensing again that he should have been awarded a prize for being the world's biggest fool. There was no explaining his actions that afternoon other than he had lost his composure. He had thoroughly and foolhardily jeopardized the marriage in his search for revenge. If it was to go on as he had wanted, there could have been better ways of going about it, and yet he hadn't thought at all like a business man, but a vengeful boy. Now everything was at a toss. They had tried contacting the family of his bride, but they continued to refuse the numerous calls from his representatives. He had even been shown pictures of his intended and he knew now that the girl from before who had stained his clothes with juice was the very same who had been chosen to become his bride. He had announced her to the school... without so much as asking for a picture. More than anyone else, he felt he had let himself down with his folly and now sought whatever way to rectify it. He perked up at the sound of his pager and reached for it, eager for news.

**From: Amy Conroy**

**To: Darien Column**

**Subject: Still Looking**

**None sir, she disappeared and has not been heard from since, we will continue looking and I will inform you of her whereabouts as soon as possible.**

He groaned, closing the message and placing his palm worriedly to his forehead. Things had to be sorted out, and soon. Before news of any of this reached his father he would have to come to a solution. But how? He was staring up at his hand he thought hard- he came up short. It was all so complicated, even for him. Why was this situation proving to be one he couldn't so easily understand? Darien sighed, staring hard at his middle finger's ring. Looking at it usually calmed him- not today. It was ironic however, that the one piece of jewellery Mr. Lewis hadn't praised had been in fact his most precious, his ring. Detailed with tiny ruby along the edges, it was gold and slight. The very first thing his father had ever gifted him had been this; he had been six and their family had taken over as the Industry owners. In his eyes it was invaluable.

As time passed and no further pages arrived, he was left to wonder if perhaps when his father found out how out-of-hand this whole engagement ordeal had gotten, it would be taken from him. He gripped it tighter, realizing it wasn't a thought he took kindly to, but before he could dwell on it further, he heard the chime of his presidential suite's alarm go off. Slowly he stood to a halt, and breaking himself from his thoughts he headed for the door before opening it wearily. In the seconds after he did so, what he saw made him almost instantly catch his breath. The girl in the pictures and from that morning was standing before him, her uniform dusty and hair greatly dishevelled, she looked like she'd run the entire day in the short sailor skirt and blouse.

"Can I help you?" he asked her, still partly shocked that the woman he had looked so vastly for was here in front of him, but not foolish enough to keep silent and allow for her to get away.

He saw her fingers uncurl and watched as wordlessly, she presented a ring – so uniquely familiar to the one on his finger – and thrust out her finger before slipping it on. Looking him dead in the eye she lifted her chin. "I accept." She said simply, her voice void of emotion. "I will marry you."

* * *

This is a brief note but I thought I would ask, what did you think? Let me know! I also want to give a huge thanks to my reviewers, you guys are **rock stars**! As well as one to my little sister and awesome beta, **SoujaGurl**, thank you sissy! Review Bliss readers, and there will be more next month ;) Darien and Serena send their love, and Gramps wishes you all a rollicking Valentines. Loves You!

Xoxo, Analynn


	4. The Compromise

Bliss

Chapter Four: The Compromise

Disclaimer: this is an adaptation and is based loosely on Goong; I do not own the plot or the manhwa. I also do not own the sailor moon characters or any real locations, quotes, real fashion brands, real food or buildings that might appear in this story.

* * *

This fan fiction is set in an A.U. and will not hold many similarities with the standard sailor moon anime/ manga. Personalities will remain similar but I reserve the right to be creative with my story, there are no monsters and no sailor senshi (soldiers). Also, Serena's height will be different. Please be open while you read and enjoy the story. Also keep in mind that even though the year and time may be current, the happenings in the story are different from our reality.

* * *

The wind rushed into the suite, breezing by Darien and the girl before him. He shook his head, remembering his manners as the cool of the air brought him back from his shock. "Please, come in." he offered, stepping aside so she could.

The girl nodded briefly, doing so tentatively as she eyed him suspiciously.

"I have seats in here somewhere; it's too chilly to stand outside. Follow me." He showed her to one of the two armchairs he had been sitting in before she had knocked, offering her a seat, "Please take one, and make yourself comfortable."

Still she said nothing. Even as she sat her gaze remained focussed elsewhere. Her only movement coming from her hands as the petite looking girl fiddled with the gold band of rubies on her finger – as similar to his as he assumed possible. His father had told him years ago when the ring had been gifted that only one of its kind had ever been made; and yet here she sat playing nervously with an almost exact replica. "Where did you get that ring?" he asked, unable to ignore it any longer. Having forgotten many things today, Darien reasoned that breeching seconds more of decorum could certainly be afforded. Truth be told, he cared little for etiquette at the moment.

He needn't have waited because her response came quickly, her eyes fluttering up to meet his. "My parents were the ones who had it, but my gramps mentioned it was some token from your grandfather to him." She answered. "You have the same one," she said nodding the one on his finger. In watching her he too had taken to touching his ring, but the attention she drew to it quickly made him halt in the action.

"Forgive me," he said rushing to take control, "I was admiring the ring and admit I lost myself for a moment. Allow me to offer you something; Beverages, maybe a snack?"

"I'm full." She replied expressionlessly, "I don't need a drink."

"You look exhausted," Darien said taking in her dishevelled hair and trying again, "I could call for someone –"

"That won't be necessary; I meant it when I said I was fine." She interrupted. "You need not worry about me." She cut him off without so much as blinking an eye, sitting straight in the chair, she sighed deeply. "I came to talk of the proposal."

Darien cleared his throat. "Will your family be joining us?" he asked, noting again that she had come by herself.

"I'd prefer to do this alone." She said, offering yet another blank answer.

Darien spoke when she didn't elaborate. "Are you certain?" he nodded to the suite telephone. "They allow late calls, I wouldn't mind if you used it."

"And make them suffer through this along with me?" she half-laughed, shaking her head. "I don't want us making this any bigger of a deal than it has to be. Bringing my family would imply that I had some desire in all of this, and this is more of a business agreement anyway, their presence isn't required."

Mentally he put on his business persona; her bluntness and lack of emotion regarding her own marriage taking him both by surprise and relief. Evidently there would be no beating around the bush with her, and he found himself almost thankful. It had been a long day. "Allow me to call for my secretary." Darien said, not really asking but punching in both a text and page to Amy, asking her to cease the search and meet him at this hotel immediately. "She'll be here shortly; we can deal with the legalities then," he explained looking up. "In the meanwhile, I happen to be curious as to what in fact changed your mind. I remember you from this morning, particularly so, our encounter." He said voicing the thought, curious on his mind.

"That was your fault." She said simply, and Darien caught the first glance of emotion flash across her face since she'd entered.

He smiled, enjoying the scowl. "You should have paid attention to where it was you were going."

"I was." She retorted bristling. "I just wasn't expecting to run into a baka so early in the morning."

"My mistake," Darien cooed. "Is there a particular time at which I was to come? The afternoon is reserved for the bakas, but since I see you with me now, may I assume the evening is my own?"

"Why you! –" she started to say something but stopped herself. It took a moment but by the time he had blinked, she was back to the way she had been before. "My mind hasn't changed." Came her answer, a bare whisper. "The only thing that has is my motive."

"Repeat that, please," Darien said leaning closer to hear better, "I don't know if I heard you correctly."

She stared at him curiously for an instant. By the looks of it, his asking such a question hadn't come up in all her planning of this confrontation, but soon she sighed, visibly puling herself together. "You proposed, and I came here to say, I accept it. I don't want to talk of this morning, just of our marriage."

"So I did hear correctly." Darien smirked, replaying her words over in his mind and nodding slowly. "You're the one who said you pitied the woman I would marry..." he continued, ignoring her request to move forward. "Does it bother you that now that woman will be you?"

"More than you could imagine." She retorted shakily. "The thought makes my stomach crawl like nothing in this world could, and I feel as if the ground will disappear from beneath me in an instant."

"Interesting..." he muttered, trying to register why she would be going through with this and secondly, why at all she was telling any of her discomfort to him. "I don't understand something," he said finally, glancing at her. "If you feel this way, why still put yourself through this torture?"

With the words out Darien sat back, knowing the moment he'd asked that he was testing waters. He knew she could all too easily reject the proposal again, but Darien had a feeling she needed this marriage just as much as he did. "Why are you here, and why do you need this?" He continued to ask, studying her still. Somehow they required each other; he knew of his reasoning's well and before going any further he wanted first to know of hers.

"My family is in debt," she said finally, steeling herself to look back up at him. "I would never marry you otherwise. This marriage promises the funds that we need, that my _family_ needs."

"And you expect for this alliance to fix those problems..."

"I won't take more than we need, just enough to repay everything."

"Then you will be my bride?"

"Yes." She was swallowing hard, "I will."

Her answer shouldn't have surprised him as much as it did. In fact, Darien should have thought of it sooner. Money was behind everything, he was a fool not to assume it was at the root of her coming here earlier. "I understand." He responded finally. "Is there a specific date that by which the money must be received?"

"Just as long as we get it," she answered, licking at her lips anxiously.

He relaxed into his chair and for a beat said nothing. Besides the details there was very little left to discuss, everything seemed to be out in the open. And yet, despite having his own agenda behind this agreement he could never quite see himself becoming as vulnerable. He could never become so pathetic. "People who fall into debt are fools." He heard himself declare, caring not to hide his sneer. "To put oneself in the position of having to rely on another is sheer and utter foolishness. Just think; had your parents been more foresighted..." he trailed off and the look he garnered told him he'd overstepped his bounds.

"I never asked for your opinion." She retorted heatedly. Hurrying to her feet she clasped her hands to her chest, eyes at the round clock. "When does your secretary arrive?"

"Soon," Darien replied, fiddling with his thumbs and smiling. Amy was at most fifteen minutes away, there was no way he could allow her to leave until a formal agreement were arranged. He had to make her stay. "I'm sorry." He offered. "Please don't leave, I'll drop the matter. You have my word."

She hesitated, still standing. "You can't do that." She said finally. "I need this, but you can't speak about my family that way, its wrong."

"It won't happen again." Darien assured, holding up his hands in defeat. "Now please, I`d like it if you sat...Serenity?"

"Serena." She corrected. "I haven't been called Serenity since the last time I exchanged the horse fodder with sugar."

"With sugar?" he could help the chuckle leaving his mouth as little as he could the smile curving his lips. "You did that?"

Serena nodded, blushing. "I did."

"I gather your family was less than pleased?"

"My parents didn't refer to me any other way for three weeks and gramps made me do the chores for two months after. They took it very well."

Darien laughed. "It sounds like it," he said chuckling. "I wasn't told you lived on a farm."

"Most of the family's here do," she elaborated, the smile leaving her. "That's partly why business hasn't been as good; the richer farms grow more crops and do better in the market. We still go, but the difference is clear. "

Remembering his promise to steer away from all questions regarding her family, he chose his question carefully. "You aren't impoverished, are you?"

She shook her head. "Not yet, but I never want it to come to that."

Darien nodded, and as seconds passed he knew there would be no more of the topic. "Excuse me." He said, standing to move to the corner kitchen. Once there he exhaled deeply, grabbing at a water bottle from the fridge and downing it all. _Where was that secretary when he needed her? _He wondered, not sure he could last a minute more with her. Something about being in that atmosphere was driving him crazy and Darien didn't know how much longer he could go without staring long into those blue eyes – so light and clouded; so full of sadness. She was doing things to him, things he wasn't finding he liked.

Just then, two raps came at the door. A quizzical look crossed his face and Darien looked up; wondering if indeed it could be who he hoped it was. "Someone's here," called Serena. "Should I open it?"

Wiping at his mouth, he disposed of his bottle and cleared his throat. "Go ahead!" he replied, walking back to the living room.

With a turn and a pull of the knob, the door was open and truly he could never imagine ever being as relieved to see the short cut of his secretary's blue bob. In a tailored black suit and black pumps she looked the same as that afternoon, the only difference being the leather brown suitcase she held tightly in her hands. "Amy, come in!" Darien invited. "This is my fiancé; Serena."

"Amy Conroy," she introduced, hurriedly shaking hands with the shorter girl. "Can I expect family members?" she questioned, taking the seat once Serena's.

"No." Darien answered for her. "Is that alright?"

"We can make it work." Amy answered, unlocking the case and pulling out two thick-looking documents. "How old are you?" she asked of Serena, handing her a copy.

"I'm Seventeen."

"Seventeen?" Darien repeated, almost choking. _How is that possible? _He wondered. With the innocence in those orbs of eyes, and her two odango pigtails she looked at least a year younger. He had never thought her as old. "I meant to say, are you sure?" he coughed at the stares he was receiving but didn't move his gaze. Seventeen meant she was very close a woman... and seven years his junior.

"I'll be eighteen in four months." She answered, scanning through the document. "Does that unnerve you?"

"Not at all." Darien feigned swallowing hard. Truthfully the difference wasn't a huge one, and between himself and Raye there had been a five year gap; it was just that with Raye's maturity, he had forgotten the difference of age altogether. However this girl looked her age and younger, Darien could sooner see himself protecting and providing for her than being involved in any way romantic. It made the thought of marriage to her uncomfortable, but he righted himself. Thinking, _what was the need for romance? _That was the very least of his concern – it assumed too much – supposing he would ever care for her and if so, in that way. It wasn't a present priority and quickly, he put the thought away. "What are these papers for?" he questioned, taking a copy from Amy.

"An agreement signed by the two of you confirming your consent to this marriage. Place your initials and signatures where stated."

"I've signed." Serena said, handing back the documents.

"Me too." He concurred, hurriedly doing the same.

"What do we do now?" Serena asked, tightly holding unto a side-table for what looked like support.

Amy closed away the briefcase. "A copy will be delivered to your parents," she informed crossing her hands in her lap and straightening her posture. "If they consent, things may continue without delay. But as they are not here with you, may I presume of looming complications?"

"I don't know." She replied, shrugging gingerly. "I think I could convince them though, that this is the best for us."

"Very well." His secretary stood, nodding to him. "Your father will be informed of the proceedings," she said, "and your mother, I suppose, will begin with the preparations immediately. Your late grandfather's deadline is but a week away."

"A week?" Darien asked, unsure. It was but the twenty fifth, and the deadline from the Will was at least half a month away, why would the wedding be in two weeks?

"To avoid suspicion," Amy answered. We don't want Column Industries competitors or business rivals to suspect something is awry."

"But wouldn't a marriage in a week be more suspicious than one scheduled a month later?" Serena had been silent for a time throughout the exchange, but she was speaking again, voicing her opinions. "It seems that way to me." She stated.

"And to me," Darien agreed. "What's the reasoning behind this?"

"A marriage is made up of different parts," Amy explained, looking at them seriously. "The ceremonial part is the biggest and grandest affair, whilst the ritual component is more low-key. Traditionally close friends and family relations attend, as well as prominent business leaders and the occasional one or two philanthropist. That will be your first marriage, and that is the one scheduled for..." checking her calendar quickly, she offered a date, "the second."

"I see..." Darien said following. "If we were to simply have one abrupt affair, questions will undoubtedly be raised, but if we follow tradition it'll appear normal."

"Exactly!" the lady in the tailored suit beamed, equally as pleased with herself. Her smile faltered however, when her attention deviated and she addressed the most silent of their party. "Do you follow Serena?"

"I do." She said, and her weary tone of voice made Darien turn in concern.

"Are you alright?" he asked, taking in her sunken shoulders and pale expression. "You look unwell."

"I need to go home." Serena said, turning.

"You look like you need a doctor."

"No doctors!" she insisted. "Please, just my bed and my house."

"I'm dropping you." He decided, reaching for the keys on the round center table. The way she looked now, he couldn't in good conscience allow for her to go alone.

"No, don't take the trouble."

"I insist." He side-stepped her, and not hearing a word more of argument, he turned open the door for them. "Ms. Conroy, we can discuss further later, but until then see to it that things are as they should be, I'll return shortly."

"Certainly." Came her adequate and usual reply, but Darien heard slight of it, he was too busy seeing that his wife-to-be made it to his car safely, and did not in fact faint before the news of their marriage reached her parents. Something told him explaining to them the reason behind the cataleptic form of their daughter, lying in his passenger seat would not be an easy task, and he wanted very much to avoid any additional excitement that evening – let alone the sight of shot-gun aimed at his forehead.

He started the engine, and while reversing Darien prayed she stay awake. Just as soon as he saw her to her room, he would return to his suite. It gave him comfort knowing that after all this; a bed of his own would be waiting.

* * *

They came to a halt at the gates of a modest sized farm. Without much strain or movement on his part an old farmhouse further along the stone path was clearly visible; it told him they had arrived, and Darien gave Serena a shake to wake her.

"What, where...?" fatigue was in her words, weariness in her eyes as she rubbed at them. Darien could feel something in his chest tug for her. He didn't know why he cared, but she had been through so much today. Not only had they agreed on the date for a wedding she'd just found out about, but she had yet to break the news to her family or friends, and he could imagine the coming weeks being little easier. Having her sitting here and being so vulnerable was making him feel, making him _care_.

"You're home," he said softly. She pulled herself up; a few blinks later she was drowsily awake. "You found this place through the directions?" she sounded amazed. "I didn't think you would."

Darien smiled, not about to tell her he hadn't thought so either. But, the short directions weren't hard to follow, even if he hadn't completely trusted the lucidness of the girl giving them, they had panned out. "Do you want me to walk you in?" he asked, shifting a hand to help her with the seat belt. Before he could however, Serena held his hand down.

"It's okay." She said smiling weakly. "I can get it myself." There was a sense of finality to her words and Darien wasn't surprised, it figured. She would try alone than rather accept his help. He was sure that no matter the situation, she would persist first in trying on her own.

"Your family must be worried." He said bringing himself back. There was no one out to meet them and he assumed they had all but retired. "I don't see them."

"They probably are. I think they're waiting inside. Gramps is going to flip for sure, and I can't imagine what mom or dad will do."

"You'll be fine." He said assuredly and Darien couldn't for all the money in the world say why he was reassuring her. "Can I help you?" he asked the question more so to rid himself of the reflecting thoughts than to offer assistance. Thinking too deeply about his actions tonight was a lost cause, Darien wasn't showing it but he was every bit as tired as she was. After all what did it matter? He could be kind, there didn't need to be some greater reason behind each act of goodness. It made sense, and that was what he told himself repeatedly as he watched her slide herself out. She was short but nimble and landed on the earthen ground with a soft thud.

Briefly dusting down her skirt she turned to smile at him. "Thank you," she said, the words leaving her lips a murmur and her eyes earnest with gratitude. "For the ride and seeing I got home okay." A teasing spark lit her blue orbs and she laughed. "Who knew bakas had a sense of direction?" she smirked. "Go figure."

Darien thought to be offended but saw the reaction as half-felt. "I'll take the thank you," he said omitting the baka part. "See you."

She nodded, slamming the car door and he began reversing. His car halfway turned, he stopped in the action, feeling a mischievous pull at his lips he hollered out to her. "Odango! I forgot to ask, are those giant balls on you head edible?" He grinned at nothing in particular but maybe truly for the first time that day. "I want a bite!"

At first it appeared she hadn't heard, but the furious glare she turned and placed him with said otherwise. From her distance ten feet away she hollered back to him, venom drenching her words. "Do they look like food? Screw you, baka!"

_So much for civility!_ Darien thought, laughing. There was no longer the fond teasing from earlier and he chuckled, waving. "Sweet dreams!" he called. Wordlessly she stomped away and once she was through the gates, he turned course for his hotel. The directions were still somewhat fresh in his mind and if he started now maybe he wouldn't have to make turns back to this very spot to ask for them again. With that motivation in mind, he drove.

* * *

Heya, guys! So hate me but know that I love you, especially my awesome reviewers! Babes you make my day and as I embark on a treacherous and UBER boring essay writing endeavour, it would do my heart good to see more reviews. Especially as I try to make sense of the senseless. This chapter was done a week ago but I had to submit it to my sister-beta SoujaGurl to run through it first. She's an awesome writer guys and an even better beta, seriously, she's like my writing guru – love ya sis! And with that said I hope you love this chapter or at least like it, it's the last one before the wedding, and yes that is going to take place next chapter! Prepare for a honker guys and speed up the process by reviewing and giving me your opinions.

Thought to Mill Over: What should the wedding look like, any preferences? You know I care ;) And what should they wear?

**Lovin' the opinions,**

Xx, Analynn


	5. The Ties that Bind

Bliss

Chapter Five: The Ties that Bind

Disclaimer: this is an adaptation and is based loosely on Goong; I do not own the plot or the manhwa. I also do not own the sailor moon characters or any real locations, quotes, real fashion brands, real food or buildings that might appear in this story.

* * *

This fan fiction is set in an A.U. and will not hold many similarities with the standard sailor moon anime/ manga. Personalities will remain similar but I reserve the right to be creative with my story, there are no monsters and no sailor senshi (soldiers). Also, Serena's height will be different. Please be open while you read and enjoy the story. Also keep in mind that even though the year and time may be current, the happenings in the story are different from our reality.

* * *

– _July 2nd 2009–_

_Days later..._

_The floorboards creaked as she made her way across the door's threshold to the stairs, pressing quiet alertness with every step. The house was dark and she walked by memory of the place, tentatively to the staircase and confident she had made it without detection until the lights flickered. Her soles dropped dejectedly to the wood, her head hanging defeated. She was spotted._

"Serena! Will you pay attention?" Mrs. Hampton demanded, gripping Serena back to reality. She had fallen asleep again, and if the red hue taking hold of her teacher's ruddy cheeks was any indication, she was on a very short rope. Forcing her mouth to mumble back an apology, Serena didn't bother keeping eye contact and looked away – out the window. The sky stretched blue and clouds dotted the spaces open, and in between. Carefully hidden behind the mesh of azure and white the sun was not as bright as it could have been, shielded away by masses of dense nothingness.

They reminded her of satin blue overalls and baby blue polka dot dresses – the kind her mother and Gramps always went together and got when summer was out. The local Clothe & Care always had new shipment ordered to come just around then. She had been looking forward to getting her pair, looking forward to meeting the ritual again this year...but that was two months away; two months from now that Serena didn't have any more. Lately she had become fixated with clocks, watching and consumed by the idea that every breath took away a second, every heart beat a moment. Time wasn't hers anymore and she couldn't stop feeling the way her heart just stayed now, refusing to feel.

This emptiness had become her world lately, and she had been doing this action of staring emotionlessly and not feeling, just thinking as bad a habit. She could never stop thinking. Not about the encounter with her future fiancé or that with her family, both equally racked her world. She lost herself in a spiral cloud pattern so small it shaped perfectly a ring circle...

"_We aren't going to let you do this," her father said firmly setting his jaw. The same set jaw that any other day might have put her off, discouraging her from pushing him further. But not today, there was no decision left to make...not his or hers, all the ones that had counted were set in stone impossible to change._

"_You must think us fools!" her mother added, seething. "If you believe we will let you do this Serenity, then you must think you were saddled a pair of jokers for parents and not us. We will not play cards and dance as you suffer!" Tracy crumpled into an armchair beside her husband, covering half her face in her turtleneck sleeve. "...never sweet heart."_ _She moaned._ _"We will find a way."_

_Behind them Sammy stood at the top of the staircase gripping the railing, listening. He was quiet but Serena had caught him sneak from his room when his parents had turned to begin this discussion, sentencing him to bed. He was all legs and arms, but adorable in the ways that counted. His eyes as blue and clear as hers had clouded in confusion when she had attempted sneaking undetected; he, like her parents, had been waiting._

"_It doesn't matter!" Serena said in a tone she hoped sounded convincing. There wasn't going to be a change in her decision, the only thing she was trying to do was get her parents to live with and accept that this would have to be the way things were. "Support me," she coaxed, "because I can't see myself doing this without you."_

"_Don't ask us for that." Her father said definitely, "this is not your decision to make, you went behind our backs and that is another matter, but first things first; our stance remains and that is we will never marry you off for money."_

_She stood to the tops of her toes, her face set. "I didn't ask you to marry me," her voice was calm and heavy at once like smooth chalk. "Regardless of your consent, this marriage will take place."_

Stress thrummed through at her temples as class ended with the ringing of bells. She joined the other students merging from their classes into the hall; vaguely noting the turn she took towards the history classroom. According to her timetable, today was an odd day and that class came next. It wasn't her favourite but certainly it required less thought than chemistry or physics. Perhaps listening to Professor Hopkins drone on about ancient civilizations would be bearable; at least she wouldn't have to think.

She didn't have this class with Mara, their schedules were similar but not exact and they shared only three classes – home economics, physics and gym. Today was a day for neither and Serena found herself grateful. The confrontation with her family hadn't gone anything close to well, but compared to the one she'd had with Mara and a handful of the other students, it could never compete on a scale of awfulness.

Her family's disappointment had been warranted, but the hateful sneers from a group of catty girls days ago definitely hadn't. It had been vindictive, and she recalled the incident much too clearly.

_She was still recovering and Serena was trying her best just to get by; it was a day after her arrangement with Darien, a day after the heated fight with her family. She didn't need reminding of the blow-up and hated she had, had to make the decision for them and the tone she'd had to acquire to enforce it. All she needed to do was blink and the image would come back, stark as day. Trying her best not to linger on those issues today she strolled into her first class of the day, Home Ec. And shutting the door behind her she turned. Directing her eyes towards her lab she felt her skin shiver, the hairs on her arms stood abrupt._

_The kitchen in which normally she and Mara cooked was vacant, save a message plastered in sticky and thick pastry dough. Her friend was unusually nowhere in sight and the counter lay bare, the heated scrawl her only communication of anyone ever being there._

_**Stay Away.**_

_The message pronounced._

_**He was ours first, slut.**_

_It took a moment before Serena solidified that it was there and not simply a figment of her imagination. Someone had written it and she wondered why. Her eyes trailed around, in effort to see who else had seen and it was then that she spotted them, a familiar group of girls with blazing auburn hair gathered around a nearby table bored holes into her. Known for embodying the notion of the 'buddy-system', their combined efforts made her blood run cold. It hadn't been her imagination and their eyes had said it all, loud and clear: stay away._

"_Well if it isn't the town skank!" one of them purred, batting her lashes and leaning her waist even more against the round work table._

"_Why, I think she saw our note Trisha!" an identical girl only a few inches shorter but still taller than Serena declared._

"_Poor thing looks positively shocked," another agreed._

_The one named Trisha sauntered over, sashaying her hips in a fashion that implied she could take her sweet time, she had all day. Serena thought then to where the teacher was but realized that the scheduled quiche lab was for today and knowing their teacher, he had forgotten to shop beforehand; he was probably hurrying to grab the ingredients that very moment. The door clicked and a handful more students bustled in, taking their seats but eyes never leaving the exchange sure to go down. A couple groped for their phones, poised to record every second. "We heard," Trisha said finally, refusing to elaborate._

_The shorter girl did it for her. "Actually the whole school heard, Mrs. Column...or aren't the two of you married yet? The way he announced the engagement all o' a sudden you'd have 'a think something was up...by the way, when's the babe due?"_

_Serena was at a loss for words and could do nothing but gape. Where was any of this coming from? "I'm not pregnant," she said in her defence._

"_Sure she doesn't look like it," the other piped, "but I'm sure her fancy mother in-law's got her on some special diet or something to hide the bump." Her voice dipped. "We thought we'd get to suffer through diaper duty first, but you beat us to it...we hate losing, almost as much as we hate whores."_

"_True," Trisha pouted. "I'm a sore loser girls, always have been, always will. Hey Darce!" She called to the girl behind her, the last one to have spoken and Serena recognized both of them in a flash; Darcie Utilie and Hanna Lawrence. She wasn't a stranger to these girls and had been in classes with at least two of them since pre-school. Needless to say, they weren't anything near close but Serena would never have expected this from them, certainly not because of Darien and definitely not because of her engagement._

"_This is how things are gonna go," Hanna explained scooting off the table's edge to hover beside Trisha, a few seconds later Darcie joined them, hands crossed tight to her chest. "Renounce that you know him. Don't stand like you can't hear, pick up your cell and...call...it...off."_

"_No." Serena said definitely. That was the one thing she wouldn't do and it wasn't solely because she didn't have a cell-phone, but because they hadn't a right to ask it of her. If she'd denied her parents the request, who were they to change her mind? "I'm marrying him," Serena said calmly, refusing to succumb to the anger so closely at her neck. "He proposed and I said yes, doesn't get any simpler than that."_

"_We hear he proposed to another girl first," Hanna blurted._

_The comment took her by surprise and Serena hated the satisfied grins making way across their faces as she struggled to compose herself. She hadn't expected that and chided herself for responding at all. They were probably trying for a rise out of her but as all three nodded in a way that said this was something everyone knew, she had a sinking feeling it was one of the rare times they were telling the truth._

"_Who?" Serena murmured, unable to refuse the urge to ask. Saying those words made her feel weak but she was desperate to know anything more about the stranger Darien Column was, the person her fiancé was behind his good looks and wealth. It wasn't the first time it bothered her that she knew pathetically little about the man she was to marry._

"_Rumours are flying," Darcie added, twirling a shiny copper strand with a finger. "Some girl told her friends that he asked her first and she told him no. Then he went and asked you...that same day."_

"_I don't believe you." Serena raised her chin and worked to be firm. She told herself it didn't matter what Darien did; but that information - if indeed it was true - sounded like something he should have told her, and yet they hadn't seen much of each other at all, save the meeting with her family two days ago. He had come down with his secretary to fix the details with her parents and Gramps and the two of them hadn't talked; now a few days later she was hearing he'd asked someone else first? Things weren't checking out._

_Hanna shrugged. "Her friends say she was pretty adamant on her story being true, said the only reason he asked you was to make her jealous...who would've thought?"_

"_Not us," Trisha said bobbing her curls up and down as she nodded._

"_Seems fair though," Darcie sighed. "She moved in on him when she knew we were interested...had our eyes on him for some time now, we have. He's Seattle's biggest business man and all-time ultimate hunk; even before my dad's finished reading the Business Weekly I snatch it for myself just to look at him. He's always in there somewhere, how could he not when he's always winning contracts and expanding?" The dreamy look that had taken over Darcie's eyes faded in an instant. "He should be ours; we've wanted him longer."_

_But he hasn't wanted you, ever. Serena wanted badly to blurt that truth but bit her lip and walked to her lab, placing her binder down on the counter and running lukewarm water and washing at her hands. She scrubbed at her fingers, consuming herself entirely in the action scrubbing suds in- between the gaps, as if getting all the germs could erase away this moment and embarrassment._

_But it couldn't. Not what happened before or what followed next._

_Water splashed her face and soap met her tongue as she gasped. Not stopping there Trisha grabbed at both Serena's pig tails, slamming them into the tap she shook the hair out against Serena's uniform, standing on the tips of her feet to escape getting hit._

_Hanna slammed the tap down, cutting off the water. Dusting her hands Trisha's face turned smug. "Oops!" she gasped. "Forgive me for hurrying the process along...seemed you would get wet sooner or later, Mrs. Column, at least now you can be sure you got a good deal of the filth wet. I wish it were a bigger sink, I would've given you a bigger bath if I could."_

_Her shirt soaked heavy and her shoes dripped with the water falling from her hair, her cheeks burned with heat and her eyes stung the way they did before tears followed. Turning to the door Serena didn't think twice and headed straight for it, stopping only when she caught glance of a table through her peripheral vision, but more importantly the person sitting at it._

_Mara._

_It wasn't their usual and Serena had been sure she wasn't there when she'd entered, however her sunken shoulders and bent head said differently. She had been there, watching it all and doing a great deal of nothing. It was that final piece of betrayal that pushed Serena catapulting out the door. Her best friend had been there and had done nothing. The very last piece of her armour crumbled to dust in seconds as pain pierced through her chest. The world had turned against her and she didn't know who to trust. Not anymore._

Two long manicured fingers snapped in front of her and at the sound of them Serena blinked herself back to her classroom. Like in that brief memory flash every eye in the room was on her in expectation, to the front of the room her professor stood glowering in heated frustration. Feeling her body hunch Serena knew she was dead and braced herself for consequence. She had hoped to go unnoticed today, sinking into the farthest seat and ducking her head down, but it appeared he had called on her to answer, and she hadn't exactly been there to respond.

The fingers belonged to Trisha and Serena grimaced. How could she forget they shared this class together? As if reading her thoughts Trisha grinned slyly, nodding back to Professor Hopkins. "Out of my class," he ordered. "No more of this, you can return when you feel like participating. Until then sit by the door outside, I am here to teach Ms. Jack – not to babysit."

Nodding wordlessly Serena grabbed her satchel and left. She felt the eyes of her classmates drill at her back even as the door clicked behind her. Falling with a hand on her temple down to the floor she considered if things getting worse was really possible. What was happening today? She wasn't herself and as much as she kept telling herself they would go away the recollections never eased and she continued remembering things she wished she wouldn't. Her life wasn't simple anymore – it had turned so topsy turvy that she felt like a performer in a circus act being thrown one crazy trick after another, and expected to meet the challenge.

Nothing made sense and she felt like two very different people, the person she was and the girl everyone thought they knew. To the students and teachers at Braythorne she was cocky; proud of the fact that she would be a Mrs. Column when really the thought terrified her. Her silence and aloofness meant she saw herself as too good for them, not that she was scared. Most girls fanaticized about their weddings from the day they could play with miniature Barbie's, but hers was being planned by a secretary in a different city and a mother-in-law she had never meant. This whole ordeal had also cost her a best friend; bagging her a month's worth of eraser dusting duty in the bargain.

As expected Mr. Lewis had found out about the Home Ec. Incident and Serena would never be sure if it was through the internet or word of mouth, but he had been enraged nonetheless; it didn't matter how hard she tried to tip the scale in her favour, he believed Trisha, Hanna and Darcie's claim to innocence and pinned the blame on her. He'd said there was no need for her to run through the halls wet or soak the kitchen floors, and the justification had made her want to laugh out loud. What did a little water on the peeling floorboards matter? The whole place was falling apart anyway and the flooring was going to be replaced regardless.

They were the saddest excuses Serena had ever heard and she hadn't bothered getting angry, simply accepting the lunch time punishment as an escape. At least she wouldn't have to hunt for a place to sit or see Mara. They still weren't talking and since the incident with Trisha she hadn't told Mara about the engagement or anything else for that matter, not that she wasn't upset her usually vocal friend hadn't pitched in to stand up for her, but Serena could see where the hesitancy came from. If she found out something as important as a marriage was happening to Mara from those three she probably would be a little more than upset.

Sighing Serena settled against the wall, enjoying the stability it brought until the door flung open and the bell rung loud, signalling it was time for lunch. Groaning she grabbed her satchel and headed to the office before the halls filled and navigating became any harder of a task. After she left her bag out front she took the basin designated for the erasers and headed to the doors of every one of the teachers, twenty in total, and took every last of their chalk white erasers.

The heap filled with at least forty of them and groaning at their combined weight Serena headed straight for the foyer at the school's back. It was secluded and quiet, the perfect place to be alone. Choosing here to spend her lunch and sentence hadn't taken a second thought. Pulling out a pair of brushes from the basin she clapped them together, surrounding the front and back of her in thick chalky air. Having learnt not to breathe any of the air in, she tilted her head forward and focussed on a patch of sky, watching it until she felt the chalky fog lessen; after another clap she placed them to the side on a square of concrete, already reaching for two more.

"Care for help?" A voice behind her called. Darien.

Serena felt her arms go weak and she lowered the erasers involuntarily. "I'm fine," she told him while trying to communicate to her brain that continuing the clapping would most likely serve as better proof. She pressed two brushes together and the air went white, his tailored suit jacket and well-fitting slim jeans disappearing for a moment.

He was here and Serena felt her heart hammer strangely. Before she could ponder why, her cover disappeared and she blinked to see him stand closer beside her, a smirk at his face.

"That looks fun," he joked and pointed at her ghostly white hands. "I didn't know they still had punishments like this in effect... interesting."

"Well they do," Serena retorted dropping the erasers beside the other finished ones. "Why are you here?" she asked as she picked another pair from the heap. Two down, eighteen to go.

"Actually I came to call you," he said matter-of-factly even as her face disappeared. "Everything's in place and the formal wedding is planned to happen today at six."

That information was enough to make her drop the weight in her hand and she frowned deep. "Six, you mean six as in today?"

"Six in the morning happened already sweet heart, so I'm going to go with a yes on that one," his mouth crooked to the side. "Why...you scared?"

"No." She lied. "I'm just surprised the bride gets the last notice, seems a little off to me, and much stranger than the enforcement of eraser clapping, definitely more unusual."

His face softened and he looked as if he could sympathize. _As if._ "I just found out this morning myself, and phoned to tell your parents I would fly down. I was to get you and the two of us would drive down to Seattle together, your family meets us there via car because they insisted they could manage."

"Of course," Serena gritted. Why did it surprise her? Lately she was the last to find out everything, it shouldn't have come as much of a shock as it did. Not really. "Do we leave now?" she questioned, clearing her throat.

He grinned, saying, "Preferably."

"Not yet." She cleaned her hands before crossing her arms and pinning him with a stare. His brow rose quizzically but she never wavered. "Who was the first girl you asked to marry you," she asked voicing the question that still bothered her. "Does she go to my school?"

His face paled but he nodded. "Yes," he admitted.

"Her name Darien, who was she?" Serena knew she didn't have to ask who she was, if he'd asked her to marry him they'd had to have been close, and possibly in love. Though for the life of her she couldn't explain why the idea of him loving some mystery girl sent discomfort running through her and Serena pushed the sensation away, ploughing through. "Did you love her?"

"I don't know! I think so," he said not answering back as quick. He looked both uncertain and uncomfortable and she ignored the guilt pricking her conscious at poking through his personal life because the reality was they would be married, much sooner than either of them expected, and these were answers she would need to know.

"You're awfully curious Odango," he said taking a step closer. "Can I ask where these questions come from?"

She shrugged, hating the nickname but choosing not to comment. "It just seemed odd that the whole school except me knew you asked someone else to marry you before you proposed again, it makes people talk and pushes me to think. Is there something you aren't telling me?" she swallowed hard to hide her illogical pain at the possibility. "Was I your back up plan?"

Serena expected him to take his time but he answered swiftly. "Yes, you were and I cared about her more than you." All of a sudden he was pinning her back against the concrete wall and before she knew it his hands had come to rest on either side of her. Looking into his eyes she saw them darken to deep sapphire before he bent his mouth close to her ear, his lips hovering far closer than they had ever been. "I'm going to go out on a limb here and say your 'Gramps' knew a lot about his deal with my grandfather." His breath was warm at her ear and Serena stood still, not fighting away.

"Yes," she breathed finally but not seeing where he was going.

He pulled away to smile at her, a bitter smile full of regret. "My grandfather made a Will," he elaborated. "So that when he died his age-old promise would be fulfilled. He attempted to screw me over by rigging that little document to ensure I'd have to marry you in order to keep my company. Unless I had someone else in mind it was the only thing I could do to save my inheritance. Thing is, I did. I really am not striving for disclosure here, so I'll cut things short by saying things didn't exactly pan out. My only choice was to marry you and I took it."

Feeling her body go rigid she said nothing. She stared at him unable to believe those words had escaped his lips. Was this really the extent of his coldness? _Yes._

"Don't look at me like that," he said finally pulling himself away to tower over her once again. "You're getting something out of this too; I'm not the only one using this union to my benefit."

Smiling bitterly she shook her head. How could she have ever thought he was anything short of a brute? He was a liar and to think that had she not questioned him today, he could have gone on without revealing anything or telling her the truth. "I told you everything," she seethed. "You know why I need this marriage, about our debt, everything! You couldn't imagine it mattered for me to know where your interests lie?" breathing fast Serena felt a thought take over and she stiffened. "Do you plan to continue seeing her after our marriage?

Darien's eyes grew wide and he laughed incredulously. "What?"

Serena didn't crack so much as a smile. "Do you plan to continue seeing her after our marriage?" she repeated.

"No!" he cried, his face going flush he looked nothing short of offended.

"I don't believe you," She spat, "Why should I believe that you'd tell me the truth?"

He waved his hand dismissively and turned away. "I'm not going to stand here and prove myself to you," he told her. "Believe me if you will but marriage to me is sacred, I would never cheat." He said it like the very thought of it was beneath him but she was still unsure.

"Then why didn't you tell me about her?" Serena asked telling herself not to buy into his sincerity. "If you never intended to see her after we were married why didn't you mention something?"

"Oh I'm sorry!" Darien sighed sarcastically. "My mistake, I forgot everyone spreads their dirty linen out the very first meeting! For the record she turned me down, not something I'm proud of, and certainly not something I'd want to share with a girl who'd drenched me moments before I went to propose and ruined my day. Not to a girl I just met and found out I would have to marry."

The air turned thick with tension between them and they both glowered at each other. "Take that back," Serena said breaking the icy silence.

He shrugged and added heat to his sneer. "No." He replied. "You drenched me and ruined my mood, throwing me off my game. That was your fault."

"That you have no use for eyes?" Serena retorted. "That you didn't watch were it was you were going?"

Raking his hands through his hair he laughed like he couldn't believe they were having this discussion. "I can't believe this."

"Neither can I," she agreed. "I can't believe we're arguing this much before our wedding, it really is the stuff of fairytales."

He cracked a smile at that and she felt herself loosen. "Every time we meet I feel as though you're waiting for a chance to bite my head off." He admitted. "You remind me of a fox, without the gooey eyes."

"Well you've made my life a living hell." Serena confirmed. "My life was so much simpler before you crashed in."

"As was mine before you," Darien breathed. "Should we still get married?" he asked in a quiet voice. "I mean if we disagree this much, it isn't really the smartest decision. You know?" His dark eyes bored into hers as he waited for an answer and she stared back taking his face in, in detail. For the first time she noticed how strongly defined he was and the way his features looked as if they had been carefully etched with a chisel. His cheekbones high and proportioned were as noticeable as his sculpted nose and mouth, everything looked so perfect. Annoyingly _perfect. _Those lips curved too often in a way that said he knew the effect he had on women and knew he was easy on the eyes.

"Yes," she said finally, they would have to marry. Not because they wanted to but because they _had_ to. A voice in her head told her wedding a man she despised was crazy, that they would never last. She shrugged it off.

He looked far less torn apart than she probably did and simply smiled, digging his hands into his pockets. He leaned forward and his plain white t-shirt hugged his hard body in a way that showed off his obvious definition. Serena looked away to keep her thoughts from wandering and picking up the erasers she had set aside she clapped them slowly, releasing small puff of clouds in the air.

"My offer is still up," he told her leaning in expectantly. There were too many reasons that she should tell him know. He ground on her nerves in ways she had earlier thought impossible and she just barely knew him. What would marriage be like? She pondered that a while, the picture she conjured showed the two of them constantly arguing and at each other's throats; they didn't look happy but not quite sad either, just captured with the occupation of making the other miserable. Blinking hard she looked up at the sky and sighed. She was marrying a man she was almost sure she didn't like, one who hadn't been completely honest with her but seemed to take the vow of commitment seriously.

Maybe she _was_ crazy.

"Is that a yes?" he murmured.

Glaring, she shook her head and crooked her finger for him to come closer. He did, and then she fanned her hands sideways in and out rapidly, clapping the brushes until they released cakey dust and he stood consumed in chalky fog. Coughing he took quick steps back, breathing hungrily at the clean air.

Smiling she bent and collected the rest of the erasers into the basin. She would have to find a way to finish this another day, but one thing was certain. He'd gotten his answer.

* * *

Working his magic, Darien had managed to exempt her from the ridiculous punishment of eraser duty on the basis of time management. They had a plane to catch and a wedding to get to; he'd simply made clear that they would need to leave right _then_ in order to arrive in time for their wedding due five hours later. Who was Mr. Lewis to disagree? Flying down in silence he had busied himself with work, signing and confirming contracts he hadn't the opportunity to get to earlier. The quiet bothered him a little although he resisted showing it, it was their wedding in mere hours and he couldn't bring himself to speak to his bride two seats across from him. But what was he supposed to say, 'hello, fine day to be married'? He would have tried it if had Darien not known her mood was anything but amiable, not to mention his throat still burned from chalk dust, the very same she had sent flying purposefully his way.

He didn't feel much for conversation either and with nothing to say Darien reasoned avoiding further communication until the ceremony would be the best for both of them; they had to at least appear like they wanted this when they got to the chapel. He would smile as hard as he needed to if just to prove to everyone else that they were civil enough with each other to be married.

A court officiate who owed their family a favour from long ago would perform the ceremony and the guest list was cut brief, the one hundred expected to be in attendance were, in his opinion, barely enough to count as a crowd. Amy had explained to him twice over the importance of convincing his relatives and business associates that this was for keeps, and not merely the plot it was to ensure his wealth stayed right where it was with him. No one could be allowed to suspect, and Darien would do everything in his power to see it all went along well; nothing would come in his way.

Besides his bride of course; that was what troubled him most.

The flight landed after a few hours and the Maserati GranCabrio Sport waiting at the airport had taken them to the venue, the drive passing with Darien constantly hoping that this went off without incident. If Serenity behaved, it should. She was feisty and unpredictable, complete with a mind entirely of her own. If he weren't marrying her he would have considered her too great a liability to keep, but he was, and he would have to trust that her level of desperation was almost as great as his own.

He remembered they'd met with her family before going to the chapel and the one he had come to know as her grandfather strode out first, enveloping his granddaughter in a huge hug before walking over to shake hands firmly with Darien.

"_It's good to see you, Darien." The man had said giving the shake a heartfelt squeeze._

_Darien softened the way he always did around people so down-to-earth, something about him, Serena's Grandfather, was strikingly genuine and today he found he needed that presence most. "Mr. Jack," he had nodded courtly. "Fine day to be married, wouldn't you say?" he'd ended up using that line after all._

_Chris Jack cracked a smile. "I believe so," he'd agreed. "Take care of my grand-baby, son. That shot-gun will be waiting whenever she needs it, I'd hate to have to point it at you in future."_

"_So would I," he'd agreed, the image not at all pleasant. Serena's brother, Sammy, had stood a while away eyeing him distrustfully. Like their last meeting he made no effort to initiate conversation and Darien couldn't say he blamed him. The boy didn't trust him, and that was fine; he wasn't here to win hearts anyway. "Of course," he'd assured. "I will."_

"_You better," Serena's father had determined walking over with an expression that said he remained Darien's least enthusiast. "Treat her well or we'll have more problems than you could imagine."_

"_I promise," Darien had stated firmly standing his ground. "She is my responsibility now…"_

Blinking himself back he remembered where he was. His gaze travelled the familiar wide room with its dipping ceiling and gleaming arched windows – he was in his family's chapel – and he was to be married. Carnations blue and purple covered the room in thick bouquets and clusters, baby pink candles lined both ledges and the crevices; the room looked full and magnificent. His mother and Amy had done a fine job, and speaking of his secretary she sat a few rows from the front amidst a sea of quickly recognizable faces and dressed in baby pink, deviant to her usually black-on-black ensemble. He nodded once to her, seeing how pleased she was with herself he noted once again that he knew everyone here. Before them he felt neither nervousness nor anticipation for the coming ceremony except readiness for this union to be officiated.

He hadn't seen his bride since they'd arrived in the city, her mother having insisted on getting her ready personally, they'd disappeared somewhere an hour and a half ago. He could only pray they arrived on time, a late bride would have everyone talking in a matter of seconds. As if reading his mind his mother looked to him with her eyebrow arched in question as if to say, '_call your bride_'. Darien smiled to reassure her and himself, she would be here.

She had to be.

Keeping his thoughts away from her for a moment, he thought to the brief minutes he'd had to prepare; his suit pressed to perfection and shoes ready he'd slipped them on in record time, ready for the ceremony. He'd met with his father next and there hadn't been much of an emotional exchange, merely a hard pat at his shoulder and a nod was all he'd gotten. His mother had hugged him but it had all felt very stiff, as though she too was holding her breath in anticipation. Hours later Aiden Column sat silently in the front row by his wife, minding his clock and tapping his feet the way he did when he felt his time was being wasted. That was one thing Darien could agree they both hated, that in addition to disappointment. He hated falling short in expectation in the eyes of anyone—especially his father.

About to head out the doors to find her himself, he halted when the music started. The musicians to his left played the wedding march in prelude to the bride's entrance, signalling somewhere in the church she had arrived. With the little amount of time they'd had to prepare there hadn't been time to arrange together a huge procession and only his close friend, Andrew stood to his side as his best man. He hadn't expected for a bridesmaid to stand behind Serena and sure enough there hadn't been anyone.

It made him wonder about his fiancée and if she really was doing as well as she wanted him to believe. He tried not to think too hard about the way she could have been treated when she returned to school, or the incident that must have led to her very outdated punishment.

Darien hadn't planned for the announcement of their engagement as well as he could have and didn't doubt he had gained her at the very least, a portion of alienation from her peers. Still she had mentioned nothing, riding in silence beside him and keeping to herself. She was _strong_, stronger than any girl her age should have been, and he admired that.

Strength would get them through today, that and a little help from each other. He would keep to his vows and be there for her in every way he could. That was a promise, and one he intended to keep. Her questions regarding Raye still baffled him because he hadn't thought she would find out through the other students, he'd wanted to tell her himself when the time was right. Not that she had anything really to worry about. He would be faithful, this marriage was to last and Raye was his past. Right here and now in this chapel, there was one girl in his future.

And she was walking down the aisle.

Darien caught sight of Serena's mother as she slipped into an aisle closer to the back, her husband following behind; it was Chris Jack who led his bride to him. She wore a flowing silk gown of startling white that hugged curves he hadn't ever known were there; making her way towards him; she looked her age of seventeen and older. Her hair had been let down, brushed in soft waves down to the crest of her hip; a small pearl headband sat atop her head, sleek bangs parted to rest against a rosy cheek. She walked in heels and in a way that looked as if she was gliding to him, the room's eyes immediately gravitated to her, and since they were in a chapel, Darien had to admit that he could hardly pull his away either.

He felt his mind go blank and his heart beat steady. She looked beautiful.

Darien knew as his throat constricted but couldn't take his eyes off of her; hearing the room stand in welcome to her, his gaze remained fixated, steady. The gap between them disappeared in a heartbeat and Chris smiled warmly at him, his eyes brimming with trust Darien wasn't sure he had earned. He turned to his granddaughter and kissed her forehead lovingly, squeezing her hand. Looking like she was just keeping from crying when he whispered something in her ear, she nodded and her grandfather took her fingers in his palm, extending them to Darien.

Feeling the weight of the moment he looked from the outstretched hand and met her eyes, maintaining a gaze he hoped reassured her, and without so much as a second thought, he pulled her to him.

_Mine_.

* * *

His touch was electricity shooting through her, the tips of her fingers buzzing with heat. Their gaze locked and she knew he felt it too, knew he could tell how bad her heart was pounding. He looked sleek and handsome, so confident; his intense gaze had almost made her falter in her steps toward him. Now they stood together in front of a room full of more people she couldn't ever say she knew. Living in Braythorne had ensured she'd gotten to meet everyone at least once, but here it was the exact opposite.

They were here for her wedding and truthfully, she didn't know a majority of them. Still the look in Darien's eyes pulled her to stay calm, supporting her in a way that gave her strength to stand before them all with her head held high. He drew her to his side, bending his head low enough to murmur.

"You look beautiful," he said, his breath brushing her neck.

Serena couldn't find her voice to thank him and simply nodded. Convincing herself that this was actually happening she had to breathe slowly more than once not to be overwhelmed. Even though she'd had little time to take in the decoration – they'd gotten lost and were running late as it was, leaving no time really to stop – but it all looked lovely and everything appeared ready, the documents they would need to sign sat on a table before them and the officiate stood at the very front waiting. She didn't know how he'd done it, but Darien had somehow arranged for the man to meet them here with the documents. The ceremony had to be witnessed by more people than the court would have allowed through their doors and in order to appear believable, this was the only way it could work.

"Welcome," the man nodded to Serena and then Darien. "Shall we begin?"

They both nodded.

"Do you agree this marriage is of your choosing?" the man questioned, "neither of you are being forced into this union?"

Another nod, they weren't being forced into this and were doing it by choice. _Mostly._

"The first line says the property will be equally distributed between the two of you and managing expenditure will be the responsibility of you both. Sign if you agree."

Serena watched out the corner of her eye as Darien took the pen and swept in excellent penmanship his signature on the document, her hand shaking she picked her pen and signed also, telling herself this was for her family.

When they had finished the man cleared his throat. "The next few pages outline details pertaining to your marriage, property distribution, tax cuts and so forth. Please sign."

They did and this time Serena found herself meeting the task quicker, greatly loosening. _This isn't so hard…!_

"Now turn to page seventeen where the agreement regarding future children is found." The man announced.

And immediately she stiffened. Feeling her fingers tremble, Serena flipped the sheets. She hadn't thought about children; she'd just envisioned helping her present family.

"You will agree to divide your wealth equally among all your offspring, putting aside a certain amount in an account until they reach the age of eighteen. Agreed?"

As if to answer yes Darien swept his signature across the page. Following his lead Serena penned her signature as well, reasoning that if he didn't appear concerned there couldn't be anything to worry about. Could there? Shaking her head she forced herself to listen. The man went on to direct them through a number of obligations and their own personal entitlements before he nodded solemnly. Serena found herself lost in all this, replaying the words her grandfather had whispered before leading her down the aisle.

'This is your decision," he has said definitely minutes after her parents had crept in. 'You can change it now if you want, Ren, I'll go in there and tell 'em myself that this thing is off. No one will make you suffer through this, but believe me when I say that Column's good.' He'd tapped his chest. 'He has a good heart.'

_A good heart..._glancing to her right she startled when she saw he was watching her attentively. _Could this man really be good? _She mused. He wasn't quite so bad and had been kind enough to offer her family debt relief in return for their union. She could do worse.

_But could I love him?_ She wondered. Somewhere in her heart an answer stirred, and before she could better listen to it she felt her bare arm tingle as his shoulder brushed against her.

His mouth opened and his lips formed a question. "Will you love me as my wife," he asked. Nodding towards the officiate he made it clear the man as well as the people behind them were waiting for an answer.

Serena stared long into his eyes, finding her voice. "I will love you." She said finally. _I will._

"Then I pronounce you man and wife!" the man declared. "If you wish, you may kiss your bride."

Placing his hands firm along her waist he pulled her to him and dipped her slightly before brushing his lips over her mouth. Loud fireworks erupted all over and her head buzzed as she melted in his arms. Sighing with pleasure, it was the last thing she truly knew before her world went black as she fell forward.

Barely seconds after her wedding Serenity Column had lost consciousness.

_Life is Bliss..._

* * *

A.N: So I promised a honker, didn't I? Well I certainly hope this chapter delivered. My sister, **SoujaGurl, **and Iworked hard on this one! I enjoyed writing this chapter a lot and I think it's definitely my favourite. I love these two together and hope the wedding met all your expectations and more. I want feedback guys and I want it ASAP, review and let me know how you felt about this chapter...and that kiss? Wowza Darien! ;)

Xoxo, Analynn


	6. Lipsticks and Misery

Bliss

Disclaimer: this is an adaptation and is based loosely on Goong; I do not own the plot or the manhwa. I also do not own the sailor moon characters or any real locations, quotes, real fashion brands, real food or buildings that might appear in this story.

This fan fiction is set in an A.U. and will not hold many similarities with the standard sailor moon anime/ manga. Personalities will remain similar but I reserve the right to be creative with my story, there are no monsters and no sailor senshi (soldiers). Also, Serena's height will be different. Please be open while you read and enjoy the story. Also keep in mind that even though the year and time may be current, the happenings in the story are different from our reality.

* * *

Chapter Six: Lipsticks and Misery

– _July 6th 2009 –_

"Pass me the scones, dear." Jessica Diamond asked, fanning herself. She sat on a plush, satin settee and dusted at invisible particles down her flowing Chanel Dress with her hand. Giving not a care to patience she tapped a Vuitton clad foot on lush carpet loudly and pursed pouty peach lips in impatience. "Today please, dear!"

Her son, Link Diamond, did as he was asked before returning to lounge disinterestedly again across from his mother. He watched as she measured a portion for herself – the smallest possible, as always – probably with the month's newest diet guaranteed to make her stick-thin figure even trimmer in mind, before setting aside the platter and primly stirring the block of sugar into the cup. "She hasn't woken in two days," he voiced thoughtfully. They weren't speaking of business matters or plans to advance their position for once and now seemed an appropriate time as ever to broach to topic of the newest Column bride; the one with a flair for dramatics, apparently. The word circulating at current was that she had fainted not a minute proceeding her marriage to his cousin. Just what their family line needed, _more _useless hysterics. Internally he grimaced.

His mother paused in action, setting the spoon soundlessly down on a dainty porcelain saucer. She brought the cup to her lips, sipping long. "No she hasn't," Jessica said finally. "I'm not surprised though, they have her locked away in that house from the reporters waiting for answers, she's guarded well and no one can quite get in. It will be a while longer before we hear from her."

"Their marriage was very sudden," Link thrummed long, lean fingers in steady rhythm on his thigh. "They reacted quickly," he remarked thoughtfully.

"And quite wisely," Jessica agreed, her fine brows bending. "I underestimated his smurf of a secretary and her ability to scheme, almost as well as me!" As she spoke her mouth twisted with something like amusement, but dark and sharp. "The call to the board regarding the Will's inaction was meant to unsettle them. Aiden had thought to deny us our position, to take it all away from us, and I simply reminded him of the old man's promise, his promise for _you_. I should have planned for something like this though - it changes everything."

Link shifted uncomfortably, stifling a groan. "I don't care about Column Industries, mother." He told her offhandedly. "They can have the company."

Immediately the congenial air between them froze and Link could feel his mother grow angry in that composed way of hers, the way that remained proper but bordered menacing. "Nonsense!" she cried. His mother's face twisted into a sour expression and she forgot the cup of tea, standing in a flourish. "You will care," Jessica stated, her voice rising.

He had been foolish to hope she would listen and Link let the matter drop, feigning indifference and looking away. His mother however, was not finished. "Your father cared, and I _care_." She told him. "You will too, son. Column Industries is your own and we will regain it, prepare yourself to accept the position and bride rightfully yours. We will not speak of this again!" And with that she swept from the room, leaving without looking back or taking her tea. Heaving a sigh, Link stood to his full lengthy height and stalked gingerly over to where she had sat, lifted the saucer and set it atop the mouth of the cup.

He knew that just as the tea would never be touched, the matter was dismissed.

* * *

**_At Column Estate..._**

_His mouth opened and his lips formed a question. "Will you love me as my wife," he asked. Nodding towards the officiate he made it clear the man as well as the people behind them was waiting for an answer._

_Serena stared long into his eyes, finding her voice. "I will love you." She said finally. I will._

"_Then I pronounce you man and wife!" the man declared. "If you wish, you may kiss your bride..."_

The kiss brought her jerking up; the memory of his lips caressing her mouth took her from that recollection and straight into a sitting position on a massive Queen bed. The elegant bedspread and covers sat in waves around her, feeling like one luxurious bath and leaving the impression that it was on royalty's bed that she had slept.

But this wasn't her house and she wasn't home, so this fabulous bed could not be hers. Groggy, she pushed hair from her face. It was loose, the way she usually slept with it, but tangled from not being brushed properly the night before. Why hadn't she brushed her hair? Serena began to wonder how such a substantial routine could have passed her mind, but just as she put thought to it, she recalled with a grimace why she was here. And where _here_ was. Yesterday she had been married, that meant this was Column property and she was very likely in her husband's bed.

_Her husband's bed...then this indeed was _her _house..._

Serena nearly bolted at the thought. That baka, that _Darien_, was her husband. Knowing that alone was reason enough to run, but her body wouldn't cooperate. Serena still felt droopy and exhausted, like she needed to curl back into a ball on this despicable bed and sleep for just a while longer. She could better show indignation at her unruly hair when she had rested, but for now she was tired.

Dreams tittered on the fringes of her mind, calling her to fall back into the space that was bliss. But just as she was giving in something pulled her back. A figure slanted by her door, to be exact.

"You worried me," a concerned voice said and Serena looked to see it was him, Darien.

Quickly she pulled at the covers, drawing them to her chest and in doing so realized that she wasn't in her wedding dress but a simpler and smoother gown. "You have some explaining to do," she told him her voice wavering as all sleepiness fell. "What the _hell _did you do, and what happened to my clothes?"

He smirked at that, moving to her from where he leant at the doorpost. He drew nearer and Serena grasped the blanket tighter. "Stop right there," she said when he was at the foot of the bed. Darien relented, taking a seat at the end of the mattress. "Explain," she commanded. "Explain all of this right now, you pig."

"Good morning to you too!" His voice was sarcastic and he shrugged, raking fingers through thick locks of well-groomed hair. How he woke looking so well put together was beyond her. "What is there to explain?" he asked. "That was one hell of a night; I don't have the words to begin. You really aren't what you seem...I mean, wow!"

Serena felt her knees shake as a cold sweat crept over her. There was no reading through those masked blue eyes of his, and she could not know if he was speaking truth or lies. "No," she muttered, her voice uneasy. "I wasn't awake, and there isn't a thing I remember from the chapel, but I know I would have if something serious happened. You're lying to me."

He smiled knowingly. "Are you sure?" Darien leaned in, his eyes scrutinizing her becoming all too personal, _daring_ her to confirm the unstable claim. "You were in my bed where I could take you, do whatever I wanted and you believe I let you be? Ridiculous notion Meatball Head."

"Serena!" she corrected, glaring daggers at him. "The name is Serena and you didn't touch me, I'm sure of it. You're a jerk and I think there're bums better than you, but Darien you wouldn't take advantage of me."

"Oh?" He asked, leaning back against the bed post. Darien didn't argue against her assertion but simply assessed her, it took only a moment for Serena to realize why: she'd let the cover fall. _You perverted jerk! _She thought heatedly pulling it back around her. Her nightgown wasn't promiscuous or indecent, but it framed her curves, falling pleasantly against her dips and shape accentuatingly.

"What happened, Darien?" Serena asked again, helplessness at not knowing the details entered her tone, making the request soft. "Please tell me."

A look of bemusement crossed his features and for a moment Serena swore she saw pity brush on them before he snapped up, growing serious and still. "We are husband and wife now," he said formally. "You remember that much?"

She nodded. "Yes, I married you."

He drank her in after that declaration, his Adam's apple bobbing with emotion. "Right," he answered finally, hurriedly adding, "Your family's debt has been repaid. I saw to it a day ago and they will be by the end of the month to visit."

Relief flowed through her at the mention of her family's debt absolution, but soon despair took over as she wondered why they were not there now. "Why did they go back?" Serena asked aloud. "Couldn't they have stayed longer?"

He ignored her question asking instead, "Do you also remember the way in which you lost consciousness?"

Serena shook her head, that part was a blur. "No," she answered. "I remember us being asked to kiss and then nothing after that." She wouldn't tell him just how that kiss had felt and the sense of rightness that still snuggled at her heart when she thought of it. No, this was his version of an interrogation and there was no way Serena would admit to liking the lips he was using to fling disinterested queries her way.

Darien sighed. "That is because you fainted. The moment I kissed you, you lost it and we had to call for the doctor." His face became hard, serious. "Why haven't you been sleeping? I'm sure you have an excellent excuse."

Feeling like a chided child Serena lifted her chin, a sudden swell of indignation taking control. "I didn't see need to." She responded, instead of admitting that she simply hadn't been able to fall asleep. _What did he care?_

"You worried me," Darien gritted. And the resentful facade faltered at the very true concern in his gaze. "Because of you, _I _haven't slept! The entire house has been in frenzy since; we were all concerned it was something serious, something more." He shook his head, staring at her in a determined fashion. "Don't ever do that again," her husband warned. "From now on you must be more responsible, you must consider more, Serena. Don't float around acting childishly, you scared me near death."

It was her turn to be taken aback and Serena saw no choice but to concede. After all he'd just laid a pretty big one on her; first that the whole house – people she hadn't even met yet – were very much concerned for her, and secondly, that he had been too. "I'm sorry," she whispered, stunned at the emotions grabbing at her; first remorse and then giddy joy. "I didn't mean to stress anyone; the commotion I caused shouldn't have ever happened, it's entirely my fault."

"'Your fault,' is right," Darien said and stood. "But that is very far in the past now. How are you feeling?" he asked letting the conversation go.

Serena took him in, his long-sleeved sweatshirt stretched across taught and firm muscles, while casual morning jeans encase his tall legs...Her mouth went dry as heat burned her cheeks. "Better." She managed, looking away from him. Maybe if her face didn't directly mirror a tomato he would have an easier time believing her. "Thank you," she murmured.

He nodded simply and they stayed that way for a minute, his eyes dark on her and her own wide and searching for anything else to look to. What was happening to her heart? Serena wondered frantically, surprised at the feelings of appreciation welling up for this man and for his care as well as so much more. Was she _admiring_ Darien Column?

Impossible.

She would have taken notice of anyone had they been the first person to greet her that morning, he wasn't anything special. And she admonished the infuriating pulse that still quickened when she risked so much as a glance his way.

Finally he eased away. "Hungry?" Darien asked turning his back to her.

"Oh, yes!" She responded, blinking herself out of the daze and thoroughly shaking her head to clear those bothersome imaginings. _Okay Crazy Body, it's time to behave. You're embarrassing yourself!_ She decided, no more of losing herself in him, it had happened twice already which was ridiculous. This was Darien the bother, and unless she was losing what precious marbles she had left, it was past the time to get herself together. "I'm starving," she told him exaggeratedly, "Where's the food?"

Wordlessly Darien moved to the door and opened it wide before a portly man with a fat cook's hat pushed his way into their bedroom, carrying several platters on a wide cart. He wheeled the silver trolley over to her, bowing slightly and yet formally.

"Mrs. Column," he greeted elaborately. "It is my pleasure to see you awake again after that episode at the church." His grey moustache twitched with suppressed mischief and the chef grinned. "It is because they do not feed you the delicacies that I prepare here that you strayed from the food, yes?"

Serena could hear his thick Romanian accent ask the question but couldn't respond, she was still reeling at being called 'Mrs. Column', and not just by anyone, but by an evidently knowledgeable Chef. This had always being a dream – certainly not the 'Mrs. Column' bit – but meeting a professional Cook had always been an aspiration. Serena respected food and there was no one she revered more than those who crafted the delicacies which made her mouth water. She felt an instant kinship towards the man.

"This is Prince, our Head Chef and master in all things Romanian culinary," Darien helped. "He's cooked lunch just for you; I thought you'd be hungry."

"Thank you," Serena said refusing to dwell on his warming consideration. "It is very nice to meet you, Prince."

"Madame I am honoured and besotted," the man replied, grinning even wider. Ducking he returned with a covered dish, holding it out to her. "You must try this; it's my famous snapper sautéed in fresh butter and garlic. I marinated it with honey and dripped peppercorn for flavour, you must taste it!"

He didn't have to tell her twice. Her mouth was watering, and Serena had already pulled away at the covering, gasping when she saw that everything on the platter was just as good as he'd described.

"I prepared spaghetti and chicken soup, baked fresh buns and threw together a pot pie as well, but for a little treat there is chocolate mousse." He winked, evidently pleased with himself. "Did I do well?"

"I love him," Serena declared, beaming first at Darien and then Prince. "You are my hero, Prince. Feed me forever!"

"The Master has fabulous choice," Prince commented happily. "He brought home a beautiful bride who I can feed all day; it is too surreal to be true! Is there a dietary regiment that I should know to follow?"

Serena scoffed, using the fork to throw a hefting piece of fish into her mouth. When every piece of the delicious morsel had been chewed and swallowed she raised her brow in steady contention. "Diets do not exist for me, only your food does my friend."

Returning the gesture the man grinned disbelievingly as Darien. "She is perfect!" he exclaimed. "I will give you back your iPad for this!"

Darien's smile fell. "You took my iPad?" he inched closer to the other man, jabbing a finger at his poufy white hat and causing it to fall as Prince ducked to the corner clutching the top of his head woefully. "There was a proposal last week that needed that thing and you _took _it?"

"Of course," Prince shrugged. "I gave you incentive, yes? Now look how you succeeded, is all thanks to me!"

"Wrong!" Darien retorted, rolling his neck and cracking it loud and menacingly. Next came his knuckles, and with those done he took firm hold of his chef's throat. Grabbing him, Darien started for the door, a bawling and hysterical Prince following; they were almost through the doorway when he stopped and cast a glance her direction, letting the Chef get ahead.

Still watching him, Serena hadn't expected that he would look at her. The piece of snapper lodged in her throat.

"I asked Prince to prepare something more western today to see what you preferred. If you ever want Romanian, go ahead and seek him out, this house is every bit yours too."

She nodded slowly, catching his drift, "I will. Thank you."

Looking like he wanted to say more Darien settled for a brief smile, already turning again from her. "Take care of yourself, my wife." He said lastly and then he was gone.

Gazing down at her plate Serena digested what had just transpired. She was home now, her new home and what she had set out to accomplish had been fulfilled. Her family would be alright.

And he had called her his "wife". Telling herself it was only the solidity of her family's future that warmed the depths of her spirit, Serena bit into the flank of the fish, experiencing the sweetest warmth when she consumed the meaty portion. It joined that of another fleshing heat surging from a higher portion in her chest. Atop that kingly bed she ate her full,_ "My wife," _she repeated again, and her heart sang.

* * *

– _Braythorne High –_

Breaking news from _the _KETTLE CORN:

THE NEWS OF DARIEN COLUMN'S WHIRLWIND ROMANCE AND MYSTERIOUS MARRIAGE BROKE HEARTS TWO DAYS AGO AND CONTINUES TO DEVASTATE! SEATLLE'S MOST ELIGABLE BACHELOR HAS FOUND A WIFE IN SERENITY JACK, BRAYTHORNE NATIVE AND DAUGHTER OF DWAYNE AND TRACY JACK, GRANDAUGHTER OF LOCAL VEGETABLE FARMER, CHRIS JACK.

SERENITY MARRIED DARIEN COLUMN IN A BRISK, ALTHOUGH "STUNNING" AFFAIR, IF WHAT WE HEAR IS TO BE BELIEVED. LITTLE IS KNOWN OF THEIR SUDDEN ROMANCE, ONLY THAT THEIR GRANDFATHER'S WERE ONCE CLOSE FRIENDS ABOARD A TRADE SHIP. THEIRS IS THE ROMANCE OF DREAMS, IT SEEMS, AND _the _**KETTLE CORN **WILL DILLIGENTLY KEEP YOU INFORMED. PAGE SEVEN AND EIGHT CAPTURE WHAT THE COUPLE WORE, FINALLY THE SECRET BEHIND SERENITY'S DRESS! WAS IT REALLY HER GRANDMOTHER'S? OUR STYLE-WATCHERS WILL LET YOU KNOW!

"I. Hate. Her." Tasha declared, flinging the newspaper across the new lunch hall, gaining a host of wide-eyed stares her direction. Darcie Utilie hurried to retrieve it.

"Look," she squeaked turning a worrying shade of green as she opened it to the section covering Serena and Darien's scandalous wedding. Really all of the _Kettle Corn -_ as well as every other newspaper and magazine in the county – had something to do with the two; from a more direct approach such as an article detailing what size shoe and bust she was to an add offering the very latest in hair growth designed to give girls hair "just like Serenity." "I heard she was sick, there's an article."

"I'm so sick of articles!" Trisha declared. Meaner, "I'm so sick of _Serenity!_"

"Well who isn't?" Hanna Lawrence added, "I get it worse than both of you, my uncle worships Darien and never takes that stupid tie off ever since he complemented him on it. I get gossip on the two of them first-hand, they're all I hear about!"

"Well, boo!" Trisha scoffed, not interested in attending any pity party but her own. "How did this happen," she cried. "Mr precious prince, married to that witch! I'm going to die."

Darcie rushed to fan Trisha's face with a napkin she clutched from the newly ordered luncheon tables, waving it in the other girl's direction at least twice before she realized the napkin was used and that she'd sent a creamy wallop of mayonnaise catapulting into her friend's coppery roots.

Trisha screamed. "My hair!" she wailed, jolting up. It was all ruined! Her perfect waves were dripping with nasty cream. She could _feel _those vicious calories rub off on her. "What am I gonna do? Darce, you _ruined _my hair!"

Hanna glared as well and looking like she might cry too, Darcie scrambled for a solution. "Try the washrooms, there's shampoo there now, it should get it out." She offered, looking relieved.

"Oh it better," Trisha warned, scrambling to her feet and clutching her purse to her side as she made for the door. Hanna started to follow but she stopped her, needing to be alone for a while. She felt like bawling right there. The newly painted doors couldn't come into view soon enough, and it seemed as if all of the school was one huge renovation project, which it was. Things were being replaced and repaired everywhere she turned, new walls and roofs practically dominated the once ratty school; it was all being redone, the brand new cafeteria just finished on a rush order a day ago, and even a few lockers were being exchanged for shinier versions.

They all reminded her of her prince. Her stomach knotted when she imagined the trouble he must be in because of that loser he'd married. It should have been her with Darien Column. Living the high life had always been her dream, and a jab of pain over having lost out on that opportunity caused her to push harder than necessary at the tap. She dunked her head into the basin and let the cool greet first her lips and then face, before finally her hair. Things were definitely at an all time low now that she couldn't care less about having to reapply her make-up after. Her life sucked, and the mayonnaise had probably ruined most of it anyway.

_Oh, yay me!_

Trisha stayed that way for at least six minutes more; whoever looked at her cross-eyed because of the water running could go find a tree and then stuff it right where the sun didn't shine if they cared so much. She wasn't bothered. But then the door creaked – a tell-tell sign that someone else had entered the bathroom – and light feet treaded deeper in. Lifting her face slightly she expected to find Darcie, come to apologize, but caught the person look at her with a mixture of surprise and alarm, and at first she wasn't entirely sure she knew who it was. They'd all pretty much been in the same school since kindergarten because the families here liked to stay familiar and the closest other high school was one hundred miles away. This one short difficulty in identifying the person before her came as a surprise. And then it faded, and she knew exactly who the slender girl with waist-length hair as dark as raven wings was.

"Take a picture, Owl Eyes, it'll last longer." At first it was like her words hadn't penetrated, but then the girl, Raye Helm, shook her head slightly and made for the stall. The creepy ballerina most referred to as Wednesday Adams kept her head low, shutting the door behind her as if to ward off attention, but Trisha was far from finished. With the places she could see clean and most of the mayonnaise gone, she reached out and yanked a clump of paper towels from the dispenser, working to keep her tone light as she said, "I'm sorry about earlier. I just wasn't expecting to see you, and thought for sure that the Thing had grown a set of jaws and taken you out, Wednesday. I'm glad to know Uncle Fester is alive. And Lurch. This is a nice surprise."

No reply.

Shrugging nonchalantly the fairer girl ran the cloth through her shoulder-length locks, staring past the mirror at Raye. "Did you read the papers?" Trisha questioned. "They got married two days ago. Did you go?" She didn't bother delving into exactly who 'they' were, supposing the other girl would know, and was rewarded in her assumption when she answered soon after.

"No. I didn't."

_Of course you didn't_, Trisha mused, taking careful care to get the entire gunk out without doing more damage, and smiling contently when a thorough shake and comb through with her fingers told her it was finally gone. Feeling more like herself, she broadened her shoulders, cocking her head to the side inquisitively. "People are saying he asked you first, you know. That you turned him down," she broached.

There was a flurry of movements and then a flush that sounded louder than it need be before Raye immerged. "Who told you that?" she asked Trisha, breaking rarely the cool composure she kept about her. "Who knows?"

"Everybody knows. We all think it's terribly sad and more than a little cruel," she cooed plastering her best sympathetic pout. Reaching into her purse she pulled out a thickly dark tube of mascara and went to work reapplying her face, turning sly eyes to monitor the other girl's reaction. "I mean talk about inconsiderate! He found her as soon as he dumped you, right?"

"He didn't dump me," Raye interrupted, eyes intense. "I was the one who ended things."

"Right..." Trisha drawled rolling her eyes enough to be sceptic but not cruel. She needed information from this girl first and misery loved company. Wasn't that a line from Shakespeare or something? "It just seems weird to me," she declared while jamming the wand back into the tube. "He gets over girls _really _fast it seems, I mean _wow_."

"I said I was the one who dumped him," Raye contradicted. "Not the other way around. I could have married him and he proposed to me first."

"Well I'm not sure I believe you." She snapped, not missing a beat. Next came the lips and Trisha thought hard on what shade to use. She'd had Electric Fuchsia on before; maybe it was time for Peachy Salmon. She grabbed the tube. "It's hard to know what to believe, the entire town thinks he's more than madly in love with Serenity Jack to have married her so quickly. How could he have been dumped by _you_, and then married to her in less than a week later? From what I hear, Darien doesn't seem the least bit bothered that things between the two of you are over, he seems _happy_."

Satisfied, Trisha stepped back and examined both her handiwork, first the rich coat that accentuated her full lips and next the troubled picture that Raye painted beside her. The smile on her lips broadened and swiftly she gathered her things. When every last bit of make-up had been accounted for Trisha did a quick twirl before her reflection, never missing the way Raye's face all but sunk and her crinkled brows deepened.

Her work here was finished.

"So I'll see you around," Trisha called, spinning and sauntering up to the door. She paused, batting her lashes and looking back innocently to say, "Take care okay, and stay strong. Those rumours _can't _be true, just wait for it to blow over. After all, we can't all get Column's, even how hard we wish it." Hating how true those words were, particularly in her case, Trisha forced her smile to be brighter and left the room, thinking that she couldn't wait for what the coming days would bring.

So what if she wasn't the one to get Darien? Raye hadn't either. And if her guess was right, it didn't matter who had dumped who, the girl still had feelings for him. Somehow the thought made her lighter and Trisha realized that Shakespeare or whoever said this really was the man:

_Misery _did _love company._

* * *

_Life is Bliss..._

A.N: Hey there, Guys! How did you like this chapter? Do you like it at all? If not, tell me why it didn't gel, I'm here to make this story enjoyable for _you. _But I have a confession to make. The thing is, a couple days ago the impossible happened and I wasn't so sure that I wanted to keep writing _Bliss_. There's a load of school work that needed and still needs to be completed and admittedly, I got lazy. This is my all-time favourite story (that I've written so far) and it wasn't easy to think of ending it, especially when I have yet to give my readers a suitable conclusion; but I had limited time on my hands and with the assignments looming closer, practicality started to wane on my resolve.

Until I talked to my beta/sister, **SoujaGurl, **that is! Promptly, she dismissed the possibility of even _thinking_ of ending _Bliss _so soon; reminding me that I do this because I love it and nothing should get in the way of what makes me happy. I agree with her. There is still so much yet to happen and I owe it to all of you to finish. I love how this single story connects me to my readers all over the world, and because of you I cannot quit so easily! That means if you enjoyed reading this new instalment at all drop my little sister a line and tell her she did good by snapping me out of my funk, because really, she deserves it.

...And with that concludes the mushy segment of this note. *Gasps in relief.* The next order of business is pretty straight-forward, it is an apology to all of you for my crazy hiatus and a call for forgiveness! **I'M SO SORRY!** I'll try not to let you down again so pray for me (good things) and I'll do my best never to disappoint you. How is the story going so far? This simple question has become a stumbling block for my sister and I because I will want to sit and talk extensively once a chapter is finished about the pros and cons, and she will be like "No! It's _fine_."

_Fine._

Like really, I work my butt off to write and all you have for me is "fine"? So frustrating, Guys. That is precisely why I need _your_ opinions on this; what did/didn't you like and what did/didn't you love? What do you want to see and what is seen a little too much?

I can't wait for the feedback! I love you.

xoxo, Analynn


	7. A Guide to Bliss

**About Braythorne**

**(Facts)**

**Braythorne is the fictional setting in which the main protagonist, Serenity (Serena) Jack has lived for most of her life until Darien Column and the Will's appearance.

**The people of Braythorne form a close-knit community in this rural town dominated by farming, and almost everyone knows the other's business.

**Braythorne has one high school – Braythorne High – as well as a middle school, elementary and small kindergarten.

**The closest school out of town is precisely 100 miles away, causing most parents to stick to the facilities closest to them.

**The town newspaper, the _Kettle Corn_, catches all the happenings that occur; ranging in anything from gossip to farming tips. They,_ will keep you informed!_

**Original Characters (O.C's)**

Mr. Lewis: A portly, kind, but often overeager middle-aged man is Braythorne High's head principal. With a burning passion for his profession and students, he adores his students and niece, Hanna.

Professor Hopkins: Serenity's history professor takes education very seriously and is strict in disciplining his students. We don't see him much after Chapter 5.

Mrs. Hampton: Serenity's English teacher abhors it when students nod off or so much as fall into dazes and is impassioned about her profession, convinced that knowledge is key. She often gave Serenity a hard time, but only because she wanted her to succeed. Remember her from Chapter 5?

Hanna Lawrence: Has red hair too, and is Mr. Lewis's niece. Hanna is probably the most influential of the three girls who take up bullying Serenity, but with no real backbone necessary to stand up to Trisha she becomes a minion instead of anything more. She thinks more for herself than Darcie, but is a whiner whenever she doesn't get her way. Having the principle for an uncle exempts her from serving most of her punishments, but she isn't much deeper than an inflatable pool personality wise.

Trisha: Has long red hair, and is definitely the self-appointed leader of the Three Flaming Reds as I have taken to calling them! Trisha has lived in Braythorne all of her life and is a spiteful, shallow and easily envious eighteen year old who incites Raye into going after Darien and wining him back, not because the two are good friends or even remotely close, but rather because Trisha enjoys playing up the drama. She has a crush on Darien and when Serenity marries him she reverts to elementary mean-girl antics. Wherever there is drama expect this character to be somewhere close if not behind it all.

Darcie Utilie: With coppery red hair much like her friends, she is more of a follower and with no real mind of her own. Darcie worships the ground Trisha walks and would do anything to stay in her graces. The appearance of this character will be limited.

Prince: Is a Romanian cook working at Column Estate and very loyal to his benefactors. Prince offers comedic relief in times of thick tension, a portly man always with a ready smile and delicious dishes. He is kind to Serenity and makes her more at home in the estate, teaching and offering advice about her mysterious new home.

Mara Daye: An original character and one of Serena's oldest and closer friends. Mara is a sensitive girl very much in love with poetry, her large brown eyes that take up most of her face often found reading volumes of good literary for hours, brown hair falling just a few inches past the shoulder covering most of her small face as she loses herself in the words of books. Mara is tentative in her decisions, intelligent and council president; the book worm among her friends she is always ready to offer advice through the use of quirky and famous quotes. In the beginning of _Bliss _she and Serena are close, but after her marriage to Darien the two drift apart.

Recall her from chapter four when O.C's: Trisha, Hanna Lawrence and Darcie Utilie bullied Serena about her impending marriage to Darien. Unsure of what to do at the time and hurt that her friend hadn't let her in on the news first, Mara simply stood back, leaving Serena to fend for herself. The status of their friendship is still unknown as during the following days Serena was married and then whisked away to Column Estate, hundreds of miles from Braythorne, before anything could be resolved. Stay tuned for a future appearance from this character!

Chris Jack (grandfather): Is a lively old man very much in love with his family. Chris's medical problems prevent him from working the farm like he used to so the majority of the time he spends gardening and tending to the animals with his granddaughter, Serenity or playing sports with his grandson, Sammy. He believes strongly in honouring promises and ends up helping Darien see how important savouring moments in life are. Chris is also the one who ultimately convinces Serenity that there is more to the Column's than meets the eye and to accept the proposal. To protect his granddaughter, he would give anything.

Timothy Column (deceased): Similarly to his friend, Chris, Timothy believed in carrying out promises to the full and was a strong man, true to his word until the end of his days. He and Chris promise their grandchildren to one another and Timothy sees that this promise is kept through the aid of his Will. A loving man, his death is still remembered and greatly mourned.

Shelly Column: Aiden's wife and the first Column bride; beautiful and kind, she is determined to uphold the reputation of her family no matter the cost, and is willing to accept no less from her daughter-in-law. She ensures that Serenity is trained and groomed into the poised woman she later becomes.

Shelly is somewhat a confidant to Serenity, but she never truly lets her guard down around anyone and can be described as a pessimist, always expecting the very worst and planning ahead to meet trouble she believes is always impending.

Aiden Column: Is the main reason his son is so cold. The man is characteristically unemotional and very aloof, never making much time from his family and always focussed on advancing the Column business. He can be harsh and brooding, but overall proves to harbour good intentions; the reason behind his aloofness will be revealed in upcoming chapters. Stay patient!

Jed Column (deceased): Was the prior Director of Operations before Aidan, and was an extremely driven man much like his brother. Jed died prematurely of a car accident.

Little known fact: Jed never let go of what he wanted and took Jessica as his wife, despite knowing of her relationship with his brother and used his higher position as well as Jessica's weakness for power to lure her to his side. It is not wrongly assumed that his cunning is passed on to his son, Link.

Link Diamond: The foil to Yul's character in the manhwa and Prince Diamond from the Sailor Moon series. Remember Prince Diamond, (Prince Demando), from the Black moon? Yeah, think way crazier than that! Link is in love with Serenity even originally supposed to be engaged to her; however with the passing of his father, he was denied that right along with his title. Initially he is uninterested in his cousin's bride or the family name and what it endows, but after meeting her and further coaxing from his mother, Jessica, he decides to take back what was once his.

Jessica Column Diamond: Speaking of villainous...Jessica Diamond is the late wife of Jed Column and is a scheming and often selfish woman, her only loves being her son and the coveted head position at Column industries. She is furious that her son's heritage was snatched from him, constantly scheming and stopping at nothing to regain it no matter whom she hurts. Jessica is determined to take back what was once hers.

With a penchant for all things Chanel and Gucci, it is a wonder that her expenditures have not run both her and Link into destitution.

**Familiar Characters**

** (From the Manga and Anime)**

Serenity Jack (Ren, Serena): Has grown up living on her grandfather's farm all of her life. She is a spunky, bubbly and strong-willed seventeen year old deeply in love with her parents, grandfather (Chris Jack), brother and friends. Serenity is described by most as a tomboy with delightfully girlish quirks. Growing up on the Jack farm has made her tougher than most her age, but at the end of the day she is still a girl with very little experience with boys or strange people she hasn't grown up with. At times Serenity can be bold and outspoken, but experiences often moments of reflection during which she can be insecure, or self-conscious. Her character is unpredictable and at times she can be brash, only considering the full effect of her actions only after they have been committed.

With a keen interest in fashion design and an avid love of food and all things culinary, Serena focused most of her energy in these subjects before her marriage to Darien Column, later sacrificing that part of her life in order to marry him and pull her family from drowning in debt.

Darien challenges everything she has ever known, pushing her to be the very best she can be and holding her to the highest possible standard. Serena is also known as Usagi Tsukino from the manga and anime, so think of her and expect the characters to be extremely alike; however I did mention my right to be creative with these characters is reserved, so also expect a little difference!

Sammy Jack (Tsukino Shingo): Serenity's younger brother, Sammy is mischievous as he is handsome. He loves his sister immensely and is in his second year of high school. Later, Sammy falls for Raye, who unbeknownst to him is using their relationship to ruin that of Serenity and Darien's.

Sammy is suspicious of Darien because he believes that no one but he can take care of his sister the way she truly deserves, and the two do not become close until later in the story.

Tracy Jack (Serena's mother, Tsukino Ikuko): Is a part-time stay at home mom and mother to both Serena and Sammy, fiercely protective of both her children. She is a strict and beautiful woman who pushes Serena to try her best and to always try her best under every circumstance. Tracy is a kindergarten teacher and works at the local school.

Dwayne Jack (Serena's father, Tsukino Kenji): Serenity's father is a very giving man, but with few resources and means. He runs his father's farm, but does not earn nearly as much income as he once did before the majority of the town industrialized. In effort to support his family he borrows money from the local loan Sharks and quickly falls into debt. Part of the reason he agrees with his daughter's marriage is because the union will undoubtedly offer monetary relief. He isn't proud of his past decisions or the fact that he is at fault for his daughter's early marriage, but would do anything in an instant to support his loved ones.

Andrew Jonah (Furuhata Motoki): Darien's best and only friend, and yet to be introduced, Andrew owns a restaurant/café which Darien visits often; think of the Crown Game Centre from the anime/manga, but with a more refined Seattle touch. Friendly and down to earth, he is almost the exact opposite of his friend and that is possibly why they manage to get along so well. He easily takes to Serena and the two become quick friends; Andrew often will play devil's advocate with Darien and push his friend to see past his regimented ideals for money and power.

Darien Column (Chiba Mamoru): A cold and business-oriented man, Darien sees life as one big opportunity…to succeed. Strikingly handsome, he believes his money and looks will get him where he wants to go in life, and that is the very top. He often looks down on people lesser than himself and when his middle-class girlfriend, Raye Helm refuses to marry him, he is left shattered and even colder than before. The marriage he proposes to Serenity is solely for revenge-purposes, but slowly he sees that maybe there is more to the Odango girl than he first assumed, and possibly following the Will's orders may not be so horrible after all.

Amy Conroy (Mizuno Ami): As secretary to Darien, Amy makes certain everything is in check and in working order. She keeps him up-to-date on the company business, strategizing, offering advice on business ventures, and eventually even lending a hand in bringing him and Serenity together. Amy is literally the brains of Column Industries.

Raye Helm (Hino Rei): A complicated and opaque character, she initially refuses Darien`s proposal because of her feelings of inferiority, but later when she sees him together and happy with Serenity she becomes jealous and vengeful. Raye has dreams of becoming a famous singer/dancer one day and is an extremely drive, intellectual eighteen year old. She also joins hands with Link later to separate the two, takes advantage of Serena's brother, Sammy, and proves herself to be the cause of many differences between the newly married couple.

* * *

_Gotta make it Bliss…_

**A.N:** So there it is guys, the world of _Bliss _as we know it (so far)! Be expectant of more characters in store, but their names will appear at the top of upcoming chapters and in the Character Spotlight. Hope this helped, **mYtORnsaNDaLs **and anyone else who had those wonderful queries! If there are still any questions feel free to message me, I'm here for you, let me help. Love y'all…

Xoxo, Analynn


	8. Sing Me Friendship

Chapter Eight: Sing Me Friendhsip

Disclaimer: this is an adaptation and based loosely on Goong; I do not own the plot or the manhwa. I also do not own the sailor moon characters or any real locations, quotes, real fashion brands, real food or buildings that might appear in this story. I reserve the right however, to be creative with the characters.

* * *

Character Spotlight

Lita Thompson (Kino Makoto): Is a maid working at Column Estate and although often flighty, she always has good intentions. Lita has her moments of wistfulness – randomly remembering past boyfriends at ill-timed moments. She is more so highly perceptive, picking up the slightest mood changes of those around her and often just as quickly the cause. She loves to cheer people up and takes her job very seriously, working for the Column's in the hopes of someday becoming a cook for the house, her dream job. Like in the anime/manga her food is delicious.

* * *

Later, Serena began preparing to leave. She wanted to wander a little into the gardens and decided as much when all of Prince's delicacies had been polished clean from the plates. There were clothes left for her in the massive walk-in closet which came as no little a surprise. There hadn't been any expectancy for something actually being _in _there. Someone had shopped for her, and amidst the neatly folded rows of clothes were familiar articles of jeans, t-shirts and last summer's dress from her own miniscule closet back in Braythorne. The tags still lay on the new clothes, one glance at a price tag making Serena hesitant about putting on anything at all, but in the end weakness to resist the gorgeous apparel won out over her conscience and she settled on the gorgeous baby pink sweater under an old floral romper. She completed the look with comfy calve-length day boots – just a pair amongst thirty other newly purchased footwear, arranged neatly on the shoe rack of the closet – whoever did the shopping as well as this good deed had excellent taste.

Next she styled her hair, throwing up long strands of corn-blonde locks into two odango buns at either side of her head – the style which had been with her for years – letting two, thin pig-tail inspired streaks hang out. A peak at the vanity mirror let her know the style was adorable as ever and later she proceeded to search for stationary, finding a blank sheet of paper, writing pen, small envelope as desired. The letter she penned was not for Darien in particular, but for anyone who might look later for her. The guilt of worrying them earlier still bothered Serena and she determined with the note not to bother this household again. _I don't expect anyone to come looking for me, but if by some reason you do…I'm in the gardens_, she wrote. _If I can find them, that is. _Thinking better of that implication and knowing the foul-tempered Darien would find her attempt at humour far from funny, she added: _That was a joke, baka. I'll see you soon, don't worry about me. _

So maybe the note was for Darien. She tried not to think too much about why she concerned herself with him first before anyone else and placed the information on the side table, rushing out the door in pure excitement of all that was to come. She made it ten steps from the door before a tall maid with pulled-back dark hair carrying laundry rammed into Serena hard, sending them both careening to the marble ground.

_Where had she come from? _Her rump and arms throbbed as Serena tried to remember what she had done to deserve the attack. The other girl looked just as confused if not more, and it took a moment for her to react, but when she did her instincts kicked in and she was gathering the scattered articles of clothing while sputtering a fast apology. "Are you okay?" she asked after the tenth 'Oh my gosh, I'm sorry!' "I can't believe I just did that!" The blues and greens of laundry hung haphazardly in her arms, something quizzical passing through those confident features- but only for a moment.

"Are you all right?" Serena asked, missing the look.

Ignoring the question, the maid carefully gazed first to her and then at the room she had just exited. It took a second for that face to fall once more, the perfect depiction of mortified, the bundle in her grasp looked ready to be dropped a second time.

"_Crap_. I just took down Mrs. _Column_," she stuttered a little, "As in the t-tyrant's wife." Briefly, the shaking ceased and pride seeped into her tone replacing where fear had once been and the girl grinned, "That's pretty awesome!" Quickly correcting herself, "If you don't mind me saying, that is. Not that it was my intention… the thing is, Mrs. Column, I have never taken someone down so quickly before." Pride really did grace the outline of her elegant face, until her senses seemed to return. "I am so fired," she groaned.

"Why?" Serena asked, half her attention on tending to her bruising hip, the other portion decoding the scene and how it came to be. The maid must have only recently finished doing laundry – the clothes smelled clean, the scent of softener still fresh. With the pile of socks, pants and shirts so high, the maid wasn't able to look and see where she was headed; it did not help matters that Serena hadn't paid much attention either. But the collision had hurt; the sturdy but slim girl had been able to knock her hard enough to leave behind pain that felt like a rapidly growing bruise. It made sense how they had gotten here; her certainty over the job's termination however, was not as easily understandable. "Relax, I am not going to fire you," Serena said, feeling a little strange because she had never even contemplated firing someone before.

"Why not?" the girl seemed suspicious.

Serena shrugged, "I'm just not going to." _Because she did not have the power to do so and letting go of staff really didn't seem the way not to unsettle this household_. She kept those reasons to herself.

"You like getting pushed?" the girl blurted. Her eyes wide, she looked positively astonished that anyone would favour being roughed around. "I'd beat me up if I were you."

"Not today," Serena said firmly. "Besides, I think you could take me pretty easily if I was to fire you and get you mad. No thanks."

The girl beamed and the conversation quieted. The bruise felt better; undoubtedly it would leave a mark- not one that people could easily see, thanks to the cushion provided by her long sweater. The last thing either she or Darien needed was someone spreading nasty rumours regarding their domestic life. _'Rape in Paradise!'_ she could see the headlines now. "No rape here, no way," she blurted and the maid's brows shot up. "I mean that I'm all good," Serena corrected, blushing. "Every part of me is fine – not that there is any reason for it not to be that way – what I mean to say is...Your job is safe."

"And I won't tell anyone about your marital woes," the girl winked, "Who heard rape? Not me."

"I really didn't mean for that to slip out," Serena giggled shyly. "It was a mistake."

The girl smiled, saying good-naturedly, "Oh I get it. What with the responsibility of being daughter-in-law and keeping this family together, revealing such devastating news so soon after the wedding could be tragic. In fact I think that kind of thing is common around here, happens often."

"You-you know what I mean!" Serena shook her head, trying to evoke the air of someone serious; after all home abuse was no laughing matter, but failed by a long-shot simply because she was far from being a serious person. Calming down after having laughed again she asked, "How about I help you pick these up?"

If anything these words stunned the maid more than the giggling wife of her employer. "S-sure!" she decided finally, laughing a little nervously. "I mean, it's not like any harm can come from you helping me clean up, how could I _possibly _lose my job that way?"

"Good."

"I mean, making the newly-wed bride work is no biggie. _No_ biggie…"

"Argue one more time and I will fire you," Serena stated. That was it.

With no further arguments – neither direct nor implied – they went about their task in impeccable silence, every article picked and carefully folded back into the maid's hands by the end. Then, they faced each other. The foresty green of the maid's eyes looked at her above the tower of pants and shirts shone with gratitude. "Thanks for this," she said genuinely thankful and for the first time sounding at ease. "I guess this makes for two records in one day; first for taking down the boss's wife and secondly for actually gathering up my mess so fast. It's been one for the books."

"What's your name?" Serena asked, trying her hand at meeting new people.

"Lita," the girl offered, smiling brightly. "Lita Thompson, I work here."

"Oh? I'd never guess." Serena teased. "I'm Serena Jack…Column." It was part of ingrained upbringing to introduce with both first and last names, a part of her Serena intended to keep. If only she could figure out what surname to use? "Could you help me find the way out of here?"

"There are many ways in, but few out." Lita's eyes twinkled and she rolled them playfully. "Just _Kidding. _Where were you headed?

"I'd like to see the gardens." She said. Then Serena remembered to be specific, "The one without the bewitched and frozen people unfortunate enough to have angered my oh-so-very rueful husband, now stuck for eternity. My guess is they are through those doors?" she pointed to the doors just down the hall, wondering when this marriage might become a part of her and not so foreign a reality. She wanted hard to like her life here.

Lita chuckled, "'For all eternity,' eh? I don't know anything about that – that's the good employee response by the way, I'd never tell you the secrets of this dark manor so soon – but the gardens with the most amazing roses ever are just past those doors," she explained, pointing to the opening at the end of the spanning hall. "Then turn right. When you see the fountain, keep going until you come across the statue that looks a little like a crazy person decided to run nude and someone poured him stuck with cement. Take a left, the gardens should be straight through from there."

_Straight down, then right and left. _"Got it, thanks," Serena said tucking away the directions. She made move to leave when Lita's firm grip found her shoulder.

Startled, Serena stopped, waiting for her to speak. Finally she cleared her throat enough to say, "You wouldn't...You won't tell the other Column's will you?" the girl blushed, looking to the ground. For the slightest second Serena considered that she might harbour feelings for her new husband, it made sense most women would, but Lita shook her head as if to discredit that possibility. "I'm here so I can learn to cook," she explained. "One day I want to create masterpieces in one of the big kitchens in Column Estate, and I just know they'll let me when I'm good enough… or when I finally wash enough laundry. Sometimes I'm allowed in to watch the other chef's on my shifts off, but I'll really be fired if anyone hears what I did to you—"

"You did _nothing _to me." Serena clarified, raising a hand. The girl had nothing to atone for and need not beg. Even if they'd just met, Serena appreciated the easy way being around her was. No way was she going to lose that over some misunderstood bump. "If you're fired, I'll never get to taste your supposedly delicious food." Serena teased giving a playful shrug. "The way I see it, you're stuck in this 'dark manor' for a while longer. That alright?"

"Sounds good to me," Lita grinned. "And I'm holding you to it by the way; my cooking is to die for!"

"Good to know." Serena smiled at her new friend. This was progress. "How will I find you?"

"Easy!" she winked, really loosened up by now. "Ask anyone for the hottest chick here, and make sure to add that you're looking for the one who can also break all of their backs in half. They'll show you to me."

Despite the garish description, Serena saw through to the humour at heart. This girl was sweet and unnecessarily would not hurt anyone, she could tell. "Thank you." Serena said turning, "I'll be sure to visit…I think you're my first friend here."

"Huh." Lita cocked her head. "'_First friend here_' was my last boyfriend's debut album. Good to know," she said throwing the line back at her. Turning, she hummed some unfamiliar tune. "Look out!" Serena heard her call just before she disappeared, long hair swaying the last of her she glimpsed before hearing, "More friends are gonna come running."

In response a smile curved her lips. Making good of those directions, Serena turned the knob so the door was open, stepping through. Replaying the other instructions in her head she hoped sincerely that she and Lita might meet again. She looked forward to hearing the rest of that song.

* * *

_Life is Bliss..._

**A.N:** Exams start next week Tuesday, SO FREAKING STRESSED, but I had to post this for you guys! There's a Character Guide I've put a lot of effort into, too, so enjoy that. So…am I Forgiven? (For the long wait?) I hope so! Looking forward to feedback on this one; the next chapter is a quickie too so it'll be up sooner. Did I mention how much I love y'all? As always, I gotta thank **SoujaGirl **and the Lord, because without either of them I would not be this far. And you guy's support is invaluable, so very grateful. I'm blessed!

Xoxo, Analynn


	9. A Walk in the Gardens

Bliss

Chapter Nine: A Walk in the Gardens

Disclaimer: this is an adaptation and based loosely on Goong; I do not own the plot or the manhwa. I also do not own the sailor moon characters or any real locations, quotes, real fashion brands, real food or buildings that might appear in this story. I reserve the right however, to be creative with the characters.

* * *

Character Spotlight

Holly Helm: As an O.C. Holly Helm is in her late twenties and working to support both herself and Raye since their parents died many years ago. Holly is Raye's best friend in the sense that they can tell each other almost everything, and the two are extremely close, she is one of the few people that Raye chooses to trust. Looks wise they are polar opposite despite their similarity in height; Holly has beachy blonde hair and earthy brown eyes while Raye is dark-featured. Their personalities are different as well and Holly is the outspoken enthusiast as opposed to Raye's introverted tendencies. Before the passing of their parents, Holly was always outgoing and the life of the party. Her aspirations include becoming a veterinarian and behind her gorgeous looks there is actually a brain, though at times she can be slightly naïve when it comes to judging the intentions of people. Holly is a hard worker that would do anything to take care of her family.

* * *

Holly clucked her tongue, hands poised on her waist she stared hard at her sister. "You won't get it, it's too irresponsible," she gritted.

"Well," Raye sighed, "I need the money."

"You do realize this is coming out from nowhere," Holly questioned. "This demand is ridiculous."

Raye bit down on her tongue to keep from rolling both her eyes. "I still need it," she said while trying to keep her voice in check. "Can I get it, without the interrogation? _Please_."

"What for?" Holly demanded, waving her hands, frustrated. "And as guardian I warrant all the interrogations I want. What is up with you?" she looked at her sister as though right then and there, Raye Helm had begun sprouting a second head right before her earthy brown eyes.

Not to say that Raye could blame her, this coming from her must have seemed so far out of character. "I just do." She sighed, too deep in now to turn back, needing to go through with this. Holly _was _guardian and had been ever since the death of their parents five years ago. Her sister had slowed schedule for her four year BA – she wanted to be a vet – to move back to Braythorne and take care of her. She was still enrolled in the City University but took it long-distance instead, while working multiple jobs to look after them both. Raye knew that not every sister out there would slow plans of her future to care for a sibling. That, amongst many other reasons, was why she so thoroughly loved her sister. Arguments like the one they were having then couldn't change that.

"I need a reason," she said at last. "No way am I just handing you all that cash without one, Raye, so spill it. Why Seattle, what are you thinking?"

_I'm not sure I am. _Again Raye sighed, "This is what I need to do."

Her sister took a seat on one of their squat dining chairs, leaning forward so her hands were clasped tightly in her lap. Holly Helm was a sensible rationalist, capable of handling all three jobs as well as a younger sister without losing her mind. She was Raye's role model and constantly sacrificed so the opportunity to dance was even available. This was not the way she had ever dreamed of paying her back.

"I'm sorry." Her voice cracked and she struggled for composure. "This is sudden; I get that, but please trust me? I know you think that it does, but this decision has nothing to do with Darien." _Or that he's been on my mind for days now. _It really was more so that an opportunity to fulfill her dreams had presented itself. She thrilled at the idea of being in the city, one step closer to that stage…

"Darien, as in the Column guy you used to date?" baffled, Holly's mouth dropped six inches. "The _married _one I see on all the newspapers everywhere?" she shook her head, "Forget it."

"This isn't about him," Raye lied, "I didn't bug you about Samson!"

Samson was her sister's ex-fiancé. He'd cheated on Holly two months before their wedding and come clean about it a week before the date. She remembered her sister being heartbroken and refusing to come out of their small two bedroom apartment for days, staying rolled up in bed save ice-cream refills and bathroom breaks; everything back then had had to do with Samson and Raye hadn't bugged her about it. However, she had pulled it together, going back to work and talking things through with him to understand why he'd done it. The woman he'd hooked up with was an old flame from high school and he'd been drunk, but not excuses enough, and the two were still reconciling; talk of marriage was very far away, but Raye liked Samson. Not because he adored Holly and now tried his best never to hurt her, but because he'd admitted to the mistake before they were married, saving them both greater heartache. She hoped the two could work things out.

"That is completely different." Holly stated, running a hand through her shoulder-length blonde hair. "He was my fiancé, a girl's allowed to grieve for that, yours is about something else entirely. Say, a _married_ man?"

Raye stopped short of blurting, 'he doesn't love her, he wanted me first,' but once again held her tongue. "So maybe sometimes I think what would have happened had I said yes," she admitted. Adding hesitantly, "But can't I miss him? Because I do! This dance scholarship is all for me, but I miss him so much." Her voice was a little desperate even to her ears and Raye hoped her sister wouldn't copout on her and call in the white asylum van right then. Relief washed over when she nodded slowly.

"You can," Holly reassured, getting up from her seat to hug her sister tight. "You dated, broke up and now he's married. So that cycle isn't all too common in a week, but you can deal!" she added more gently, "Going to Seattle and chasing him isn't going to help."

"I am not chasing him!" Raye clarified. "There's this great program for aspiring ballet dancers, I think I have a shot at catching a scout's eye later this year at Festive if I amp up my credentials, that's all." Festive was Braythorne's biggest art event and happened twice a year, the next one coming up in December. Truthfully, Raye had been practicing extensively in the hopes of getting signed; to perform was her dream.

"So being in the same city as the man doesn't hold appeal?" Holly's voice dripped scepticism.

"Fine, there's something appealing in that," she said grudging. Rushing on hastily, "I want you to trust me on this, Holls, I know what I'm doing."

"And I'm older than you," her sister interjected. "Mom and dad would care that I do good by you and that does not include letting you run off and make mistakes otherwise avoidable."

"Trust me." She repeated firmly. "If I make mistakes then I guess I'm human but I need this, this opportunity is mine and I won't let go of it."

She was mildly surprised when the older Helm hung her head slightly so her palms cupped her cheeks. She looked ready to cry, but her sister composed herself, turning from Raye to head up their short stairs, entered her bedroom.

"What's wrong?" Raye called after her, "Holls?"

"How much did you need?" her sister answered back.

"Three thousand five hundred!" she answered a little giddy and apprehensive. This couldn't be, could it?

But it was. Her sister returned with a thick envelope five minutes later. Her cheeks were flushed slightly and mouth pulled with a sad smile.

"Are you alright?" Raye asked tentatively, giddiness replaced by concern. Perhaps she had been too insistent; by the looks of it she's hurt her sister. When a broken sigh escaped Holly's lips she was immediately at her side, blurting, "I'm sorry, sorry, and sorry; I didn't mean to offend you, Sis. I won't go if you don't want me to, I'll stay." She couldn't be so selfish, especially not when her sister sacrificed regularly for her. Holly hardly had much of a social life now with all the responsibilities and Raye couldn't help feeling accountable somehow.

"This isn't your fault," she said gently, pulling Raye away and then taking her firmly by the shoulders. "I'm going to take care of you," she said. "Make mom and dad proud okay, make _me_ proud." She handed her the bulking package undoubtedly filled with money.

Raye took it carefully, opening the top to peek in and gasping at the amount. There was close to six thousand in there! "It's too much," she spoke hurriedly and tried to hand it back.

Holly wouldn't take it. She shook her head, no. "Mom and dad left it. They wanted you to have it for something special−I hardly added anything. You're taking it; use it for transport and food, if you need more let me know."

"I love you," Raye said carefully. "Not just for this but because you're the most giving person I know. I love you for everything, Hol-meister; no one takes better care of me than you."

She laughed, the sound a little choked, "You haven't called me that in years!" her face grew stern. "I think I need a new name," she said, "Something cooler?"

"Not happening, get used to it; the Hol-meister is here to stay." Raye squeezed her tightly until she gasped, claiming she couldn't breathe. "Yes?"

"Fine!" Holly giggled, punching her playfully. She returned the affectionate hug whispering into Raye's ear, "Make your dreams come true."

"I will." With the envelope in her hands she settled against her sister. She was warm and in a sense all she had ever known; in her grasp the envelop lay tightly clutched, a new opportunity, it would take her away from Holly. Raye didn't want to leave but she knew she needed this to make wonderful things happen for them both. There would be no dramatic confrontation between herself and Darien… at least none that she'd planned. Raye only wanted to take advantage of the truly coincidental dance course while keeping an eye on the Column situation, how his life was now. Not content to simply hear of their affairs from newspaper or hearsay, being in the same city would help her be sure letting Darien go had been the best decision.

Because lately, Raye couldn't boast on being sure of anything anymore. Darien wasn't priority, she told herself, family and aspirations were. So what if he was in the same city? Seattle was huge and she would stay away from him as much as possible. It was hard, but she would try.

"Squeezing…my…lungs out," Holly wheezed but she didn't try pulling away. Right there and then in their apartment was where they needed to be. They breathed better together anyway. The future could wait another day; all she wanted was her sister.

* * *

She'd passed the fountain twenty minutes ago and had yet to see a naked statue anywhere, not even a single one of those 'amazing roses' was in sight. Serena had gone and lost herself. Sighing heavily she plunked down on the ground and threw back her arms, falling back on the grass to rest her tired muscles. Maybe she would stay here awhile, even if it wasn't the gardens, the yards were still very beautiful. _Little blessings…_Serena mused, stretching out her arms in a yawn. _What a wonderful day! _It was warm and sunny out but with enough cloud that the light spreading heat all around her wasn't blinding. It was perfect weather, and she thought just maybe that the roses could wait for another day; she could just stay here…

"Meow."

"Excuse me?" Serena jolted up, looking for the source of that sound, or more accurately, the cat. Other than common sense being reason enough she had grown up used to seeing stray cats show up at random on the farm, begging until Gramps let her keep each and every one. She could find them anywhere and the big softie that her grandfather was never knew how to say no. She found this particular one at her side, a charcoal kitten with hazel looking eyes, barely two-hand length staring with a very bored expression up at her. The only thing peculiar about the cat was the yellow crescent moon at its forehead centre−and even that was somehow adorable, intriguing. She reached for it but quickly the kitten bounded away, curling and flicking out its tail mischievously. Serena tried again but the same thing happened twice. Getting up she realized that catching the cat might be harder than she'd thought, and rolling back the muscles in her shoulders, she readied up for the chase.

"Here, Kitty, pretty Kitty…Come _here_."

"Hmph." The cat actually _snorted _at her, flouncing away.

Serena dashed after it, jogging to keep up and within minutes they were weaving deeper into the hedges; giant green walls of fern encasing the space surrounding. Barely noticing, she focussed on that kitten bounding forward, not paying much heed to the miniature sculptures of cherubs they sped past until she encountered thick bushes of lilac blocking her path and she needed to stop. The cat wiggled its tiny body under the short trees, disappearing from sight. Sadly, Serena watched it slip away and it was the cobblestone path as well as the chirping birds that finally brought her back to present. Startled, she blinked at the change of scenery, this was all unfamiliar. _Where was the fountain again?_

"Kitten, come back!" Serena groaned at nothing and no one in particular because the cat was gone. She had been abandoned by an animal. Bending to hold the tops of her knees in a half-crouch she bit her lip hard, wondering what to do. "I am so lost…"

"Can I be of assistance? It would appear that you've lost your way," a voice said, stating the obvious. Serena snapped up from her stoop to glare daggers at him, the hysteria of being lost temporarily overshadowed by the appearance of this new person.

"Well, yes, I just said that." She snapped, a little on edge, "What? Don't tell me you work for Jehovah's Witness - are you going to save me?"

This stranger chuckled at her good-naturedly, smiling politely despite her rudeness. "Afraid that isn't it," he corrected. "I don't go to church."

Didn't go to church? Well that meant he was capable of anything with no morals to call him to order before or after he had his way. Vividly she recalled her mother saying to her when she was fifteen that strange men only wanted one thing…Serena took a step backwards. Holding her arms out in front of her for protection she scanned around for the kitten as if the appearance of that small animal could make this situation less awkward. But nothing, the cat was nowhere in sight, it was just herself alone with this person. "Are you some kind of pedophile?" she asked suspiciously. "Don't lie; you know I have a knack for sniffing your kind out."

Truthfully she didn't know what she would have done had he said yes, possibly make a run for it and hope for the best? Instead of answering he questioned her in return, "Do I _look_ like a pedophile?"

Her answer was quick, "Looks are most always deceiving." But he was good-looking, pretty even, with those gorgeous grayish blue eyes that held such intensity as he tried to place her. They stared at each other in steady contemplation, she did not know him and he could not recall her from any prior meeting, they were both at a standstill.

She almost made it easier for him and said she was the new Column bride when he interrupted with a very amused laugh. "You're Darien Column's wife?" he said more so than asked. "We haven't been formally introduced."

"And I'm not so certain that we should be." Serena said warily, "Who are you?"

"Link Diamond," he grinned. "You're married to my cousin, and forgive me, but I couldn't make the wedding."

_Darien's cousin? _She couldn't say the resemblance was striking. This man was a little shorter than Darien, broader in some respects and with features the light to her husband's dark. His hair was so fair a blonde, Serena could swear it was really silver in coloring, and whilst Darien had an air of business crafted seriousness about him, his cousin was smoothly laid back in jeans, polo shirt and converse. "I'm Serena," she introduced.

He took hold of her fingers, squeezing them firmly and kissing the top of her palm with an airy brush of his lips. He glanced up at her through shaggy locks and with his wide grin resembled almost a Bearded Collie, "The pleasure is all mine. Now do you think perhaps that you could explain why you were talking to yourself, or why you're wondering these gardens alone when you so clearly do not know your way?"

"I wanted to see the roses, but my cat ditched me." Serena replied, indignant. "It happens."

"I'm not sure that it does," he chuckled, "care if I take its place? You look like you need company and I happen to know the way to all the flowers situated in Column Estate. I could take you?"

"Maybe I'll just stay here," she said.

He cocked a brow quizzically, "Oh?"

"It is a beautiful day, I could just stay here and lie down," she insisted. "It could be nice…"

"And where would you lie?" her husband's cousin asked, forcing her to take account of their surroundings. Gone was the grassy field, this part of the gardens was well graveled; she could not rest here and he knew it.

Link smirked, "Is there a problem?"

"Take me to the roses," she grumbled.

"Follow me," he laughed slipping her arm into the loop of his and leading the way down unto the cobblestone bricks. Link talked about the Estate and how long he and his family had been coming here – since he and Darien were in diapers – explaining things like how to get to this part of the gardens easier. Apparently there was a secret way through one of the bedrooms, he pointed it out and she felt herself warm up to him.

"Are we there yet?" she asked, a lot more comfortable in his presence.

"Almost," he promised. Funnily enough, they passed the naked statue finally a minute later. "See?" Link said smugly, "Told you we were close."

She rolled her eyes, "I think I see the family resemblance," she told him. "You have the Column arrogance alright."

"Eh," he shrugged. "You take what you're given, I choose to be grateful."

"Is that so?"

"Mhmm." He took a turn right and they broke from the path to walk on gravel again. "Imagine if I wasn't a Column?" he said, "I would never get to have such a cute cousin in-law."

Serena blushed, shaking her head at him. He wasn't a bad person and Serena liked that there was someone so laidback part of the Column lineage; it gave her hope for everyone else.

"So," he started, "Have you met Uncle Aidan and Aunt Shelly yet?"

"Darien's parents?" No, not really. She had been briefly introduced to them – a stately business man and very pretty woman both in their early fifties – before the wedding but she hadn't seen the two since. She supposed _that_ was the problem with losing consciousness for near five days, her bad. "No, I haven't. Why?"

"Just checking." He grimaced, "Uncle Aidan can be a handful but Aunt Shelly is so sweet, a little too proper, but she's great."

"And you're telling me this because…?"

"Just in case you get nervous or have apprehensions," he answered. "I thought I'd let you know there was nothing to worry about."

Serena giggled, surprised that this man cared about how she got along with her in-laws, Darien hadn't seemed to mind. "Thank you."

"I think I like that expression on you the best," he told her leaning in to whisper conspiratorially. "The grumpy one where you scrunch your nose like a poodle is a close second but this is definitely first for me, you have the most incredible smile."

_Like a poodle? _He had compared her to a dog and complimented her in the same sentence. Serena bit her cheek to hide her grin, because it really was a sweet compliment. She was about to tell him what she thought Darien would do with him if he heard Link talking that way, calling his wife a dog, but stopped short when she was confronted with the most incredible cluster of roses ever. She broke away from him to gawk; so Lita was right, they _were_ pretty phenomenal.

"Can I pick one?" she asked.

"Allow me," he said bending to do the honors. Thorns covered the stems of all the exquisite flowers but he was careful to grasp the branch a certain way that spared his long fingers puncture from the snares, tugging the flower loose. He handed the brilliantly red rose to her, "For you."

Serena accepted it, smiling her thanks. "You probably just stole from my husband, but thank you."

His response was warm, "My pleasure." Adding, "I am happy to disgruntle my cousin any day."

"Aren't you going to get one for yourself?" she enquired. "We might as well."

He laughed at her, shaking his head. "That depends, do you think I should?"

"They smell lovely." She took a whiff of hers as if to prove to him that they did. "Yes, get one."

"As you wish," Link crooked a smile before setting to work getting himself a flower too. He straightened when he had one, leaning towards her carefully.

"What are you doing?"

He steadied her with eyes now significantly a deeper gray and tucked his rose into her hair, precisely into one of her pigtails.

"Why did you do that?" Serena had to ask.

"A rose for the bunny," he replied. "I thought that I should."

Serena laughed. _Bunny_, her father called her that.

"What?" Link asked, his hand was still in her hair adjusting the flower but he sounded definitely surprised at her laughter.

"Nothing," she grinned. "Only thing is, I think that I like you."

He teased, "Not too shabby for a Column?"

Serena corrected, smiling very brightly at him, "Not shabby at all."

_Elsewhere at Column Estate…_

The air between them felt tense and Darien could feel as his father fought to maintain composure because he was undergoing much the same struggle. They were getting nowhere with this argument but as always; his father did not know when to let the conversation between them die.

"I think that you should consider this, your mother is willing to personally oversee her training, it is a wonderful offer!"

"And I think the idea couldn't be more horrible," Darien grumbled.

"Son," Aidan Column put a hand to his son's shoulder, gripping a little firmer than was necessary. "This is for the best, I hope you realize that."

Darien shrugged him off. "I disagree." If he'd known that his father's request for them to meet in the study for a discussion entailed the hearing of unnecessary advice he never would have come. To make matters worse he was in one of his moods, and when his father got this way, there was no reasoning with him. He wanted his way and with no intention of giving in to him, Darien stood to leave.

"So I take it that you will run from this?" his father asked, stopping him in his tracks. "_Like a coward_?"

"I'm not running," Darien gritted, rolling his hands into fists at his side to keep from hitting the wide oak business table in frustration. He said heatedly, "I have no use for this advice, and hence I am leaving. I like my bride as she is and you want to change that with etiquette training!"

His father argued, "Think rationally about this, son. She will never survive in our world without a little knowledge of how things work here; no disrespect, but the girl is a country bumpkin, don't be offended by the truth."

But Darien was, very much so, and it took everything in him to keep from lashing out at his father in that instant. He had been protecting her from reporters and snoops greedy for a story for days now; he'd kicked ten out of the compound so far, and if push came to shove he would guard her from his father too. No one would talk ill of her around him, Darien liked her as she was now, and etiquette training was unrequired. In her 'bumpkin' fashion, his wife was already charming.

"We could reach a compromise, no need to reject the whole idea. The training your mother is offering will only cover the basics—what to say and do, how to act in public, manners; nothing unnecessary."

Sighing he shook his head at his father. "You will never understand."

"I am doing the best for this family," Aidan retorted. "Whether you agree or disagree, that is fact. The Column family honor must remain intact."

Not sure that he was capable of looking at his father any longer without a greater dislike forming, he took a look out the window to clear his head. It was afternoon and light streamed in past the draping curtains, the office was built strategically just above the gardens because Darien had loved the view of the roses to calm him whenever his mind was stressed. He craved a glance at them now and as his tense blue eyes sought the plants, he found something else entirely.

Gathered close to the rose bushes, Serena stood in the gardens dressed with the boots and sweater he'd picked for her. He would never tell but the day before her parents left for Braythorne he'd gotten her measurements – everything from dress to shoe size – and had shopped extensively for her. It was out of character for him to care but Darien could not stand the thought of her waking to that giant closet with so few of her clothes stocked; she didn't own much and he wanted to give her something. But it was not her appearance alone which made his chest ache; it was who she was with.

Link, his cousin, _what was he doing here?_ And why were his hands on his bride? She laughed at something he said, more happily animated then than she had ever been with him. Darien gripped the window sill and ground his teeth with envy. Something unpleasant twisted in him when he saw his cousin then point to a rose, bending towards it and then plucked it for Serena. Heat pulsed at his ears and his stomach churned as Darien decided nothing hurt more than seeing how those two were together then or how eagerly she accepted the flower.

He wanted Link nowhere near her. And it was with carefully contained spite that he turned from the window, saying to his father, "Have mother start the lessons Monday."

* * *

**VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE READ BELOW!**

**Did you enjoy the chapter? Good, now let me know what you thought! I really cannot stress this enough; REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! It is essential, and I am not the only one who feels that this site is slowly dying – I talked it over with some friends as well as my sister/beta, SoujaGurl – and they agree that this is because people refuse to review. If you are going to look at a story, it completely beats my imagination as to why people do not review at once. I think that it goes without saying that most people are getting sloppy when it comes to reviewing. Not to knock any of you loyal readers – your reviews are what keep this story going – but I receive thousands of hits a day for ****Bliss****. If people can favorite and alert the story, what then stops them from writing a quick comment on their experience with the chapter/characters?**

**I **_**hate**_** that I even need to address this because it makes me feel like a nag, but it needs to be said, and people have to start showing some kind of appreciation. Say it's harsh of me to point out, but you try writing for the purpose of improvement and then getting absolutely none to limited feedback! It defeats the purpose and with more demanding course loads from university I am obviously less inclined to update, especially with assignments due and exams on the way, when I know that only a limited number of readers will give a moment of their time to drop a quick note of thanks. 'Nice' or 'great' or even, 'Crappy' is better than nothing, and it will help my writing/story-telling abilities greatly improve. **

**I started using fanfiction for the purpose of honing my skills as a writer. It is up to you, readers, if you want Bliss to continue; it really is very simple, take the time to review! Lastly, I really do enjoy writing for you all, but even the most steadfast of individuals need encouragement, please do not forget to give me that. With that said, how are the holidays going? I wish you all a Merry Christmas and pray that this note finds you in good health, thank you for reading. **

**Xx, Analynn**


	10. Teach Me How To Be

Chapter Ten: Teach Me How to Be

* * *

Disclaimer: this is an adaptation and based loosely on Goong; I do not own the plot or the manhwa. I also do not own the sailor moon characters or any real locations, quotes, real fashion brands, real food or buildings that might appear in this story. I reserve the right however, to be creative with the characters.

* * *

_Bliss..._

When the flower was in place, Link studied it as if the plant were some elaborate masterpiece he wanted – no, needed – to get correct. When all was to his pleasing he gave a slight bow, looking up at her with mischief in his gaze.

"Why thank you," she said, patting him firmly on the head and liking his reaction of bemusement and shock as she winked.

Link straightened abruptly, dusted himself down, and finally brought a hand to rest on the crown of his head where hers once had been. "You need help finding the way out of here?" he asked, "I'm heading in for some business…I could take you?"

She considered the offer, but far from being finished here, Serena wanted to remain a while longer. "Go on without me," she told him, "I'll stumble around until I find my way out." Her voice took on a lower octave and she added, "Attend to your _grand _business affairs."

He laughed outright, and the sound was unlike any she had expected from someone like him. It came out short and in furious bursts, as if he didn't have the happiness nearly enough. Something in her then wanted to make that sound smooth, ironing down the kinks until he became accustomed to jokes and play; she said again with that deep voice, hoping to bring about another spurt of joy, "On with you, nave! My husband will have your head if you dilly dally. Enough with this _poppycock!_"

_Nave; had she really said that?_ She hoped whoever had said first impressions were everything would be wrong in this regard; at the moment, Serena was not sure that hers was a very good one.

She would have hid her head in embarrassment, had this time hearing him laugh not been better. This time, he thrust his head back, grinning from ear to ear. It took several moments for him to compose himself and by that time they were both smiling sheepishly as if a secret lay tangible between them. Serena wondered if there were more intricacies; greater things in his regard she did not know – it seemed like it would be so – and she endeavoured to spend as much time as possible with this new friend until they each knew ample amount about the other. "Until next time," he said, dipping low in an old-fashioned show of courtesy and then sticking out his palm for her to take. When she did as much, he squeezed those fingers warm, smiling. "Your addition to this family will mean only great things, I can feel it."

"Let that assurance be enough!" she replied thoughtfully, "I'm just hoping not to fall down or trip over myself anytime soon; small blessings are all I really need." Sheepishly, Serena added, "Of course friends are necessary too, those can never be enough."

"Agreed." Link's tone was not as carefree as hers, "However, hope more for bigger blessings—large doses of good luck," as he told her this, his brow creased in concentration. "Between this house and the affairs of this family, finding good-will or favour should never be taken for any less of wonderment."

"Can you elaborate on that?" Serena asked, thinking that he was joking and playing up the eerie mystery of Column Estate, like Lita had been. "Are there trap doors to watch out for, ghosts I shouldn't befriend? Casper was going to be a favorite of mine. Please say I can keep him?"

Link was serious, and his next words told her all too clearly that she had been wrong. "I'd say to avoid rash decisions and the wrong people, but that is hardly possible," he advised, missing the joke completely. "Everything you do here is always under watch; not just by cameras, but by people determined to keep your actions in check as well."

"Well, we'll see," She said, shrugging off the solemn warning and taking only a pinch of it as truth. The Column's couldn't be _that_ bad, could they? Why was he trying to scare her? "I'll be fine." Serena determined, straightening to her personally impressive height of almost five feet. She would not allow herself to be so easily scared away. There was a commitment made the day she became wife of Darien Column; one she had signed and sworn to keep. "I'll make the best of everything," she promised, "this place isn't home yet, but I'll make it the best substitute. This family will become mine; I will make sure of it." Those words settled and she knew they were said truly; meant with everything in her. There was no going back now. "I'm not leaving."

Though he remained tense, she refused to back down until finally he exhaled, shaking his head and long blonde locks along with it. Link was about to say something else, sceptical if by the looks of him, but stopped short when a maid came rushing up to them. She didn't look out of breath, and with a polite curtsy, she began speaking. "Your husband has sent for you, Mrs. Column; please follow me to the study—he wishes to discuss something with you."

_Discuss something?_ "And he didn't tell you what the matter was?" she asked.

The maid looked positively scandalized, definitely fainter of heart than Lita. She clutched a thin hand to her chest. "I did not and would never assume to ask, miss."

_Miss? _No, she wasn't even going to get into that right then, but what could Darien want so suddenly? Not about to mull too lengthily on what either, she tiredly said, "Serena is fine."

And as expected, the maid again looked ready to faint. Shakily, she smoothed down the apron of her navy blue work dress, righting the puffy three quarter length sleeves before annotating, "Please, _Mrs. Column_, allow me to lead you to the study."

Serena said she would be right along, wondering if she had really lost herself in marrying a Column; the name which shook the employees to the bone. A part of her wished for familiar blue summer dresses, lemonade and the freedom to be just Serena; another dreaded that those days were forever far behind her.

"I'd better be going too." Link exhaled. "It _is_ getting pretty late…"

"Right now?" she asked, studying him. It was just afternoon—he was leaving so soon. "When will I see you again?"

"In future, we'll meet on even better terms, when you are not so lost and I'm not as eager to instill fear," her husband's cousin promised. "I apologize for that, Serena," he looked ashamed, sounding truly remorseful.

Serena let the tense words spoken from before slide, smiling kindly at him. She was the worst when it came to keeping grudges, she could never hold onto them long enough. "I'd never grudge that against you." She promised, "I can't wait to seeing you again, Link, take care!"

Relieved, Link nodded. "Thank you. I'll be on my way."

"Goodbye," she called, watching him walk away. Thinking upon what a strange meeting that had been, she was starved to have more than that. He was an interesting person; someone Serena wanted to see again…and hopefully soon. When she was ready the maid led them in the opposite direction, along the cemented ground and up to a discreet door leading back into the mansion. Serena stalled before entering, looking back at the path and promising herself that she would come again for the gardens; there was peace here.

Why did she have foreboding that in the days to come finding just that, rest and quiet, might be the most difficult to do?

"This way, miss," the maid motioned for her to follow. She smiled timidly, constantly on guard that she stood an appropriate distance away, as if Serena had the plague. Only this disease was a variation of the usual deadly kind. One that if contracted a job could be lost.

_Like I'm that sort of person! _Serena fumed internally at Darien, the kindness back in their room long forgotten at this point. He had to be doing, or had to have done, something to scare his employees so. _This is entirely his fault_; she decided angrily,_ scaring people like some ogre and making me look bad! _Sighing heavily and praying that the man – her husband – had a solidly good reason for all of this, Serena followed.

* * *

_Later, in the study of Column Manor _

_(After squeezing through many secret doors)…_

He had the gall to make her wait, and patience for him was running thin as a needle stick. The maid −her name Serena found was Miley after three hard attempts to get her to leave− had left her seated in a plush brown leather armchair twenty minutes ago. There was a tray, silver and pretty with designs along the ridges, along with refreshments: several danish and the little sausage rolls that looked uncannily like pigs in a blanket, just daintier. She'd had fifteen of each so far and two giant gulps of her iced tea – after adding about three squares of sugar to the drink, of course, because apparently the Seattleites' preferred to extract that little pleasure of sweetness out, leaving some _bland _alternative. Even besides that, Serena was still furious; it wasn't like she could be _bought _with food.

The nerve of Darien to think this was the case, otherwise he'd have been here sooner! There was already so much she had to discuss with him and the delay was not making matters better. When she got her hands on him….

When finally he entered, she heard his feet press lush carpet and her whole spine stiffened. Serena rose but did not turn to meet him. Instead, she crossed her arms tightly at her midsection. She gritted the next words hurriedly in annoyance, before he could offer some lame explanation, "Get a watch you jerk! And next time at least let someone know what you want before summoning me to sit around waiting for you! If I had known you would stand me up in a dusty old study, I certainly wouldn't have come."

"Is that so?" Somebody _tsk_ed and Serena spun round to see her mother-in-law, Shelly, look disapprovingly on at her, a rigidly silent Darien at her side. "This is why she needs training!" Shelly cried, "And to think you were previously keen on sending her out to the banquet without any. Good thing you came to your senses; we would have easily become this season's laughingstocks!"

"I'm not so awful," Serena interjected; she knew how to handle herself around people. "I could have managed."

"That is hardly believable. Perhaps you would have snapped at the guests as you just did to me?"

"No, I would never…"

"Enough." Her mother-in-law interrupted. Her words were harsh and in them buzzed conviction as well as determination that without her guidance, Serena really would run the Column name to shambles, and it was her duty to stop that from happening. "Although I realize that you are still in the process of recovering, lessons begin tomorrow."

Serena felt her jaw drop in amazement. "You can't make me go," she breathed. "Not if I don't want to."

"No?" Shelly smiled slyly, looking conspiratorially from her to Darien. "I'm certain he can," she stated. "Darien, son, you see the merit in having her instructed, do you not? Family honour and upholding pride comes first."

And she was threat to that? Was she so embarrassing that they needed to polish her first—_like some showpiece?_ Serena waited for him to say something and contradict his mother, but Darien just stood there, the only sign that he was hearing any of this being his tightly clenched fists on either side of him.

He looked at her finally, some unreadable message burning in the complex blues of his eyes, so dark now with emotion that they looked a striking indigo. His decision was simply said, "Do as my mother asks, Serenity. This is for your good as well as ours."

"It doesn't feel that way!" she shot back, actually trembling with fury and shock. Why was this so surprising and, _why had I thought he'd say anything different? _Maybe all along all Darien Column really was, was an over-glorified mommy's boy. "Coward," she murmured low enough for it to catch his ears. Louder to her mother-in-law she asked, "Where do I have to be and when?"

Shelly's grin was both triumphant and appreciative. "Nine, and at a room a maid should show you over to. Dress appropriately."

"As in what?" she gritted back. "Slacks, a dress?"

"Slacks, along with a modest blouse, flat decent shoes. Tie your hair back and come prepared to learn."

Serena bit her tongue, keeping her focus on Darien as not to completely snap. _Serenity now…_ she channelled. _I need to keep calm._

"Until tomorrow, then," Shelly declared, smiling once at her as if to say it wasn't her fault she had gotten her way, and then grinning at her son the same way someone might regard an accomplice. "Son?" she asked, now at the door and holding part of it open. She was waiting for Darien to accompany her.

"I'm staying back a while," he replied, "go on without me."

Frowning shortly, Shelley's thinly threaded brows knitted with disapproval and Serena felt as though the woman might actually insist he come along now. She seemed to have that much control over him. But the lines at her forehead quickly eased and she shrugged prettily. There was no hesitation after that. She left them alone in the office, shutting the door with a _click _behind her.

"I can explain," he started when they were alone. "Don't hate me so quickly, I have my reasons for doing this."

"And I have my reasons not to believe you!" Serena fumed, "_How dare you_; first scare everyone and then decide what I'll be doing with my life? That was not part of the deal."

"Marriage is no 'deal,' Serenity," he said gravely. "I'm taking the best decision—in this particular case, for your benefit!"

She scoffed, "Is, 'Serena' really all that hard to get? And don't think about what benefits me, I can handle that!" she paced back and forth from one wall to the next trying to organize the jumbled thoughts in her mind, looking for his motivation in all of this. "So what's in it for you?"

His lips crooked a little to the side, "You mean besides knowing that my wife could weather any public situation, coming out flawless in all questions asked?"

"Don't _call_ me that."

"What?"

"Your wife, Serenity, any name other than that will do. 'Serena' or 'Ren', those are what people _close_ to me know I go by, Darien."

The man smirked, "Why, yes, I doknow my name, thank you." He grinned devilishly, all traces of remorse completely abandoned. He took a step closer. "Whether I choose Ren," he said slowly, "or Serena…it doesn't change what you are to me, my _wife_."

Serena would never be proud of what happened next, she shivered. Not outwardly but at her very core and as if he'd touched her, but the man was still now advancing. Taking a step back she tried for distance between them, "I can't believe you just did that to me," she said grappling for any traces left of her anger. "Without my permission…do I embarrass you?"

"Never." He took her firmly by the shoulders, made her look up at him. "You are no embarrassment," he said again.

"Then what's the need for all this training?" Serena swallowed, "I never knew that marriage to you would be some beauty pageant; saying what's right, acting properly, I'm not sure if I can do that."

Gently he took her hand in his, offering a reassuring squeeze, one she never would have expected from him. "Try," he encouraged. "Be ready tomorrow and be there."

"You really are a monster," she breathed.

"What did you mean by that?" Darien asked. He didn't look offend, amused a little, but definitely confused.

"Only that your moods are unpredictable, you change the way you act in minutes!" Serena flustered, "I feel like I barely know you and can hardly keep up."

"Want to get to know me better?" his brow cocked questioningly, "I don't know if you could handle all there is to find, Odango."

She slanted her head agitatedly to the side, waiting for him to realize his mistake; she would not correct him again.

"Serena…" he brought his lips down to her ear, teasingly, "Lessons start tomorrow and early…don't be late."

_As if! _The rusty taste of blood spread along her tongue and pain radiated in waves, aftereffect of teeth having gripped them in a hard bite; his devastating and tantalizing heat at her ear made her spontaneously grip at anything. Seeing the foolishness of that action and mouth throbbing, Serena focussed on remaining still, summoning enough voice to say, "Is there anything else you expect from me?" because she'd rather know now than later.

Darien smirked, replying as if it was the most trivial question in the world and he alone held the solution. His eyes clouded over with intensity, "Stay away from my cousin," he told her carefully, tracing her face with a finger that burned the skin it touched in scorching trails. She forced herself not to shiver as he tilted with a powerful hand her chin, but was almost certain he would kiss her and burning a little for him to indulge.

_What is wrong with me…?_ Here she was accusing him of having unreliable mood swings when hers were just as turbulent. Was a part of her actually anticipating the brush of his lips again? It happened once, their kiss at the wedding, and the result had been her fainting…was she truly ready for him now?

"Be good to me." Darien shifted so that his breath hovered a little from her mouth, eyes hard with resolve. "I'm a little possessive," he confided, "Sharing was never my thing, and in case you haven't noticed I'm not all that willing to share you with him."

Shakily she found her voice, "I'm not yours."

"And you aren't his, either," he reminded so cocky and full of himself. And yet there was uncertainty in the way he regarded her, as if asking deep down _are you really mine?_

She had just the answer for him. "I won't stay away from Link," she said, "I like him and he's a friend, you have nothing to worry about." Ignoring the sceptic expression he shot her however, she stood her ground, even though the back of her throat was dry as a dessert. "I'll be there," Serena managed striking for compromise, "I'll go to the lessons."

"Fine," Darien conceded. "One out of two isn't bad; I'll keep working on the other one." Both satisfied and relieved; his smile hit her with full force as the man still playing with his fingers along her cheekbone looked all that and more.

Carefully he let go, pulling away and Serena stifled a sigh of disappointment. At what, she wasn't sure, at his distance, _or something more?_

"Until the next time?" it wasn't a question and abruptly crossing the space from where he was to the door in seconds, he didn't wait for her to answer. Darien Column was gone suddenly as he had come, leaving her scrambling in his wake, trying to make sense of everything.

_That man…_Serena wanted to feel angry, burning for the fury which first accompanied her on the journey to this room. All the burn she knew however was heat along the lines of where he had touched; the quickening of her heart telling that all that had really happened. He almost kissed her, she realized, which was stupid to overthink when they had touched lips before, but something had changed. Something so small and devastatingly _there _it took her a moment to realize, until she got it. This time was different, because moments ago she'd wanted him to close the space between them, even more than at their wedding.

_Does this make me a masochist, or sadist? _Serena sank back into her chair, feeling none of the softness there. At least she'd learned something about herself; she was firstly glutton for punishment, and secondly, hungry for Darien Column's kiss.

_Life is Bliss…_

* * *

**A.N. (Author's Note): ** Three (basic) Facts: I love my **sister**, I love **God** and I love my **readers**. Thank you, SoujaGurl for beta-ing even though you had an exam to study for and happening the next day (how great is this girl?) and a VERY huge thanks to my readers because you guys make this all worthwhile. I very much appreciate the feedback and thank you all for loving this story. **Review**. I love talking to all of you and hearing your opinions. Stay tuned for the next chapter, where Serena gets a little Column spin on etiquette training; I'd like for any suggestions/requests on what could happen. I'm eager for any help.

P.S. _Please do __**not**__ run around kissing random strangers or doing anything else with people you know only a little just for the heck of it!_ I realize this chappie is a bit steamy, some of you requested a little more romance, but as was made clear, Darien and Serena are a married couple. You're smart people, don't do anything stupid. That is all. Oh and just in case some were wondering, there will _never be_ lemon-fiction from me; I just can't write that way and it isn't for me.

Yay, or nay? Can't wait to find out. Looking forward to hearing from you. Thanks, Y'all!

Xx, Analynn


End file.
